


Tu ne verras jamais.

by WhenTheRiverIsDark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Harry, M/M, Manipulative Harry, Oblivious Louis, but he doesn't know it, charismatic harry, he just likes everything
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheRiverIsDark/pseuds/WhenTheRiverIsDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry est un artiste. Louis aime beaucoup la littérature, et il regarde des peintures parfois, cela lui arrive.<br/>Il est adulé, regardé en coin, envié. Lui, il regarde le sol quand il marche.<br/>L'un jouit de la vie. L'autre peine à respirer.<br/>L'un remarque l'autre.</p><p> </p><p>Ou Harry cliché ambulant avec ses tatouages, ses dessins, ses peintures n'a jamais rien trouvé d'aussi pur que Louis. Il en fait sa muse jusqu'à briser les barrières du châtain subtilement, quoique la plupart du temps pas subtile du tout. Seulement Louis n'imagine pas une seconde que le grand Styles le voit comme un être parfait et unique, et ça, ça va poser des problèmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas. 
> 
> Bonne lecture :)
> 
> P.S : Une bêta lectrice ne serait pas de refus, laissez moi savoir par commentaire mille mercis

-Hey !

Replaçant une mèche mordorée subrepticement sous son bonnet gris, Louis fit son chemin le long de l'interminable corridor noir d’étudiants shootés à la caféine.

\- J’AI DIT HEY !

Louis attrapa ses écouteurs histoire de se couper du monde une bonne fois pour toute, tout ce bruit, ça l’angoissait. La chaleur qui se répandit lorsque la personne posa la main sur sa frêle épaule électrocuta Louis sur place. Le stop de son corps entier en parfait unisson fut abrupte.

\- Tu n’écoutes pas beaucoup autour de toi, je me trompes ?

Le châtain leva la tête vers le jeune garçon arrêté en face de lui. Jeune homme. Homme. La voix grave le fit réagir immédiatement, un long frisson parcourant son corps fatigué.

\- Tu fais quoi jeudi soir ?

\- Je .. - Louis n’allait certainement pas dire à Harry Styles, le regard perçant planté droit dans ses yeux, ce à quoi il occupait sa pauvre personne tous les soirs, inlassablement.

\- Okay, tu sais ce qu’on devrait faire ? Tu viens à mon appart, et je te dessines.

\- Tu .. quoi ? - l’angoisse fit trembler sa voix, il se sentit idiot tout de suite.

\- J’ai pas trop le temps de parler, là. Viens et je t’expliquerai.

Sans plus un mot, le jeune homme fit volte-face et retourna à grands pas vers le fond du corridor, de sa démarche assurée amorcée par des jambes interminables. Alors, la moindre trace que l’entretien s'était tenu entre les deux jeunes hommes s’évapora immédiatement lorsque l’aura charismatique, étouffante, du brun s’éloigna avec lui. Difficilement, Louis reprit sa respiration et regarda le bout de papier grossièrement plié qu’Harry lui avait glissé dans les doigts sans lui laisser le temps de ne serait-ce qu’énoncer une syllabe.

Soit. Il n’aurait pas le choix donc. Tremblant légèrement, Louis réajusta la sangle de son sac à dos sur son épaule d’un geste se voulant désinvolte, priant pour que son coeur peu habitué à ce genre d’émotions s’arrête et lui foute la paix. Il irait donc chez Harry Styles.

 _Harry Styles_.

Celui dont tout le monde parle....bordel, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui.


	2. Step One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors voilà; les premiers chapitres, c'est toujours un peu difficile. Mais je suis contente d'enfin le sortir, que vous ayez une idée de vers où l'histoire va se diriger.  
> N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me motive vraiment.  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture ! xx

Chapitre 1

 

La première chose qu’il vit : deux billes de cristal. Jugeant la hauteur de son regard adéquate, il s’attendit immédiatement aux contours fragiles et délicats si caractéristiques de visages féminins.  
Une boule de chaleur saisit son thorax lorsqu’il glissa ses orbes émeraudes au-delà des deux iris bleues dans lesquels il s’était plongé.  
Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que cette grâce, ce grain de peau exceptionnel étaient en fait celui d’un garçon. 

\- Harry, tu bouges ?

C’était la plus belle chose qu’il avait vu. Son coeur d’artiste fit un bond. Sa vision devint floue, il ne voyait que lui.  
Harry ne distinguait à peine que ses yeux et les trais incertains de son visage au loin, mais il savait, à la façon dont le corps frêle déambulait parmi la nuée d’étudiants, comme si le moindre frôlement pourrait le briser en une multitude de morceaux cristallins.  
La voix de Zayn sonnait déjà comme un écho lointain lorsqu’il s’ avança emporté vers cet être qui transparaissait la fragilité, la subtilité, le paroxysme de l’inspiration qu’il s’était acharné à déceler au travers de sa vie dès lors que ses doigts avaient frôlé un pinceau contours. 

Sans un regard en arrière, Harry se dirigea vers la silhouette qui s’éloignait de lui. Il accéléra, une montée d’adrénaline stimulant ses muscles comme s’il ajoutait déjà la touche finale à ses oeuvres. 

Il devait le voir. Lui parler. Le peindre. Il l’aurait. 

\- 

 

\- Hey !

Replaçant une mèche mordorée subrepticement sous son bonnet gris, Louis fit son chemin le long du long corridor noir d’étudiants shootés à la caféine.

\- J’AI DIT HEY ! 

Louis attrapa ses écouteurs histoire de se couper du monde une bonne fois pour toute, tout ce bruit, ça l’angoissait.  
La chaleur qui se répandit lorsque la personne posa la main sur sa frêle épaule électrocuta Louis sur place. Le stop de son corps entier en parfait unisson fut abrupte. 

\- Tu n’écoutes pas beaucoup autour de toi, je me trompes ? 

Le châtain leva la tête vers le jeune garçon arrêté en face de lui. Jeune homme. Homme. La voix grave le fit réagir immédiatement, un long frisson parcourant son corps fatigué. 

\- Tu fais quoi jeudi soir ? 

\- Je .. - Louis n’allait certainement pas dire à Harry Styles, le regard perçant planté droit dans ses yeux, ce à quoi il occupait sa pauvre personne tous les soirs, inlassablement.

\- Okay, tu sais ce qu’on devrait faire ? Tu viens à mon appart, et je te dessines.

\- Tu .. quoi ? - l’angoisse fit tremblait sa voix, il se sentit idiot tout de suite. 

\- J’ai pas trop le temps de parler, là. Viens et je t’expliquerai. 

Sans plus un mot, le jeune homme fit volte-face et retourna à grands pas vers le fond du corridor, de sa démarche assurée amorcée par des jambes interminables.  
Alors, la moindre trace que l’entretien tenu entre les deux jeunes hommes s’était prononcé quelques secondes plus tôt s’évapora immédiatement lorsque l’aura charismatique, étouffante, du brun s’éloigna avec lui.  
Difficilement, Louis repris sa respiration et regarda la bout de papier grossièrement plié qu’Harry lui avait glissé dans les doigts sans lui laisser le temps de ne serait-ce qu’énoncer une syllabe.  
Soit. Il n’aurait pas le choix donc. Tremblant légèrement, Louis réajusta la sangle de son sac à dos sur son épaule d’un geste se voulant désinvolte, priant pour que son coeur peu habitué à ce genre d’émotions s’arrête et lui foute la paix.

Il irait donc chez Harry Styles.  
Harry Styles. 

Celui dont tout le monde parle....bordel, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui. 

-

Les tremblements faisaient prendre vie au bout de papier que Louis tenait droit devant lui, bras tendus. Ses mains étaient tellement moites qu’il craignait presque de ne presque plus distinguer l’adresse griffonnée à la va-vite.  
Levant les yeux, il scruta le bâtiment qui se dressait devant lui. 

Pour ainsi dire, Louis n’aurait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu’Harry Styles vivrait ici. Il observa le mur imposant de ce qui semblait être une ancienne usine, à la façade faite de briques entièrement peintes en noires, avec un escalier métallique accroché à celle-ci, comme tous les immeubles typiques de Brooklyn. 

S’il avait su, peut-être les préjugés basés sur les bruits de couloirs concernants la fortune Styles auraient-ils changé.  
Inspirant profondément, Louis poussa de toutes ses forces l’imposante porte métallique à moitié couverte de rouille, grimpant une à une les marche de l’escalier interminable.  
Surement une usine tournée en espace habitable, donc.  
Harry avait précisé être au dernier étage. L’effort paru sans fin pour Louis. À bout de souffle, il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration une fois arrivé à l’étage.  
Il s’apprêtait à se redresser quand le mur sur lequel il était appuyé glissa brusquement vers la gauche.  
Prit par surprise, il s’attendit immédiatement à la chute brutale sur le sol. Il avait l’habitude. 

Un souffle dans la nuque. Louis se retrouva le dos collé de nouveau à un mur. À la différence que celui-ci lui parlait.

\- Tu es venu. 

L’ombre d’un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres charnues du bouclé, qui relâcha Louis afin de s’adosser à la chambranle de la lourde porte métallique.  
Porte coulissante. Ça existait encore, ça ? 

\- Et bien entre. 

\- Je t’avais déjà vu sur le campus, avant. -Louis se mordit immédiatement la lèvre, il se claqua mentalement. Bonne première impression, il était stupide.

Le bouclé haussa les sourcils, l’ombre d’un sourire sur les lèvres. Il se contenta de se redresser et entra.  
Laissant Louis indécis sur ce qu’il fallait faire, là. Devait-il le suivre ?  
Le châtain jugea bon de s’exécuter, après tout il avait toujours le bout de papier dans les mains. Il avait été invité, il essaya d’encrer cette pensée une bonne fois pour toute dans son esprit. 

\- Je, je prends des cours en littérature, je ne passe pas normalement dans cette partie du campus, mon cours de littérature étrangère à été déplacé dans une des salles du groupe de photogra-

\- Comment tu t’appelles ? - Harry le dirigea le long d’un couloir. 

Enfin, il s’arrêta une fois au bout. Le souffle du châtain resta bloqué dans ses poumons. Un loft. Harry Styles habitait dans un loft. Il se racla la gorge avant de parler, son regard examinant frénétiquement l’espace.

\- Louis. 

\- Louis. J’aime ça. -Harry lui tendit alors sa main - Et bien Louis, je suis Harry. 

\- Je sais - les mots franchirent ses lèvres avant même que son cerveau n’intervienne. Il jura mentalement. Quel idiot.

A son grand étonnement, Harry parut surpris.

Comme s’il pouvait ignorer que pratiquement l’ensemble des personnes ayant posé un pied dans le campus ne le vénérait pas.  
Comme s’il ignorait que les gens se pressaient de lui laisser le passage, que les filles ...

Sa main engouffra celle de Louis d’une étreinte électrique l’espace de quelques secondes.  
Ses mains étaient gigantesques, comparées à celles de Louis. De longs doigts fins et calleux enroulèrent son poignet un instant, le métal froid de nombreuses bagues le faisant frémir.  
Des mains d’artiste.  
Il avait des tatouages, aussi. Louis le savait déjà, mais là sur sa main, il en avait la preuve.  
Le châtain pensa distraitement si les manches de son sweat en cachaient d’autres, combien, comment, pourquoi. 

Retirant sa main, Harry extirpa alors un briquet de la poche centrale de son pull, et alluma le cylindre qui pendait de ses lèvres depuis qu’il avait ouvert la porte.  
Les yeux azurs du jeune hommes l’observèrent engloutir la fumée goulument, avant de la recracher presque machinalement pendant qu’il posait le briquet sur le comptoir de la cuisine.  
Louis observa la pièce.  
Un large espace découpé en plusieurs parties servait donc de pièce principale au bouclé. Louis observa l’espace cuisine dans lequel ils avaient débouché du couloir, des assiettes empilées avec plusieurs autres ustensiles dans l’évier comme oubliés depuis pas mal de temps. Pourtant la cuisine en elle-même paraissait entretenue, bien que distinctement cuisine d’homme.  
Plus loin, un immense toit vitré surplombait l’espace entier, les gouttes d’eau retentissants dans la pièce entière.  
C’est alors que Louis que remarqua qu’il pleuvait. Le bruit lui parut assourdissant. Il laissa glisser son regard sur un espace salon aux côtés d’une partie entièrement recouverte de draps, le sol couvert de pinceaux en tout genre.  
Un chevalet hors-de-prix posé nonchalamment sur le drap juste devant un..Oh. Un canapé troué adossé au mur du fond de la pièce. Juste devant le chevalet. 

C’était donc l’endroit où Harry Styles faisait vibrer sa magie. Louis déglutit, il ne se sentit pas à sa place, comme s’il avait introduit l’intimité d’Harry Styles.  
Il leva les yeux au plafond transparent. C’était un endroit magnifique. 

Harry l’observait, ses orbes émeraudes indescriptibles lorsque Louis tourna la tête.

\- Écoute Louis, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J’aimerais beaucoup m’inspirer de toi pour mes oeuvres. J’expose bientôt, j’attendais l’inspiration, et je sais pas mais je crois que tu me l’as redonnée.. - il fit glisser une main dans ses boucles brunes, les ramenant en arrière, une tentative pour remettre un peu d’ordre. Celles-ci retombèrent en bataille sur son front, son regard émeraude sondant Louis. Il aspira une longue bouffée de fumée. 

\- Tu me laisserais ? -le mince filé gris s’échappa de son nez, comme s’il ne pensait même plus à ce geste automatique.

Louis déglutit. Il laissa glisser son regard vers le coin du fond, hochant timidement la tête. Il se sentit rougir, ne comprenant même pas cette réaction complètement irrationnelle.

Le fait est qu’Harry Style était un des artistes les plus en vogue de New York.  
A seulement 21 ans, il avait exposé à de nombreuses reprises dans la ville des lumières. Il avait même des vendeurs du monde entier, Londres, Paris, Munich, son talent attirant les acheteurs comme le miel attire les abeilles, c’était incompréhensible.  
Le mois dernier, le New York times avait écrit un article sur d’éventuels acheteurs japonais, un prix conséquent, une grosse somme. 

Louis n’avait été au courant que parce que l’académie se faisait une joie d’afficher le jeune prodige dès que l’occasion lui été offerte. C’était le plus grand espoir de celle-ci, Harry Styles incarnait la génération jeune, innovatrice, underground. 

Ce mec était un cliché.

Sa nuque rosie légèrement.  
La première fois que Louis avait vu Harry, il ne l’avait pas associé à sa réputation tout de suite. Le châtain s’était juste retourné vers son meilleur ami, et avait pointé timidement du doigt le bouclé qui s’avançait vers un groupe d’amis déjà tous tournés vers lui.  
Alors il avait su. En plus d’être d’une beauté époustouflante, le brun avait un avenir en or déjà tracé devant lui.  
Une multitude de sentiments avait traversé égoïstement le châtain ce jour d’hiver, le ciel gris, les nuages lourds dans le ciel : envie, jalousie, admiration, respect, rancoeur. 

\- Tu serais le bienvenu à l’exposition, bien entendu - le bouclé s’empressa de rajouter, alors que Louis ne répondait toujours pas.

\- Oui, mais, ... comment veux-tu t’y prendre ? -Alors là, le châtain se mordit la langue, il se sentait con des fois, lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il rabattit un peu plus les manches de sa veste sur ses mains, tirant sur celles-ci jusqu’à que seulement le bout de ses doigts dépasse. 

Harry se redressa dominant Louis complètement une fois debout, et se dirigea vers l’immense baie vitrée qui surplombait le mur principal, cigarette dans la main. Le châtain remarqua distraitement qu’il n’atteignait même pas sa nuque. 

\- La fumée te gêne ? -Harry tira sur une ficelle adossée à l’un des carreaux vitrés, entrouvrant la vitre. Après quelque instants, il expulsa une dernière bouffée grisâtre qui s’évapora dans l’air humide de l’autre côté. Il ferma la vitre, puis se retourna de nouveau vers Louis. Ses yeux plongeant dans les siens. - C’est ici que je crées. 

Alors Louis hocha la tête, sa langue semblait prendre trop d’espace dans sa bouche. Sa veste l’étouffait tout d’un coup. Il se sentit oppressé dans cet espace trop lumineux. 

\- On commence ? -Harry s’avança vers lui. 

\- Quoi, maintenant ? -Louis se sentit pris d’une panique soudaine. 

\- Si tu as quelque chose de prévu, on peut se revoir si tu veux.

\- Non, je ne pensais juste pas que tu te serais adressé un jour à moi. Encore moins pour ça, et qu’en plus on commence immédiatement. 

Harry Styles éclata de rire. Le bruit de la pluie en fut engloutit, les sons graves envahissants entièrement la vaste pièce. 

\- Alors tu n’as rien de prévu, maintenant ? 

\- Je suppose .. que non ? 

\- Tu supposes que non. 

Faisant claquer sa langue, Harry se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, d’une démarche presque féline. Vers le canapé deux places troué adossé contre le mur. Louis le suivait du regard. Le bouclé s’arrêta devant celui-ci, dos à Louis.

\- Quand je te peins, je te veux ici. -lâche-t-il dans un souffle. Il pivota sa tête sur le coté, accrochant le regard de Louis. - Compris ? 

Tirant sur ses manches, le châtain s’avança vers la figure imposante du jeune artiste. 

\- Comment ? Je, .. Je n’ai jamais fait ... ça. -souffla-t-il. 

\- Crois-moi si tu veux, mais je pense que je l’avais deviné. -ses lèvres s’étendirent sur un demi-sourire.

Il saisit alors l’un des poignet couverts du châtain, la chaleur envahissant immédiatement le corps du jeune étudiant en lettres. 

\- Pour commencer, tu vas juste t’asseoir, on se contentera des contours pour une première esquisse. Après je saurai peut-être plus distinctement ce que je veux. 

Le poignet de Louis toujours dans sa main de géant, le jeune homme les tourna afin de pousser délicatement Louis vers le canapé. Celui-ci tomba en position assise avec un Oumpf assez peu gracieux. Le bouclé émit un rictus. Louis gesticula nerveusement sous l’attention, se sentit une nouvelle fois stupide. 

\- Bien, maintenant, tu restes assis, et tu bouges plus. 

Alors seulement Harry Styles se plaça derrière le chevalet, saisissant plusieurs pinceaux au passage, et Louis prit conscience de la situation. 

Il était chez Harry Styles. 

Sur le canapé d’Harry Styles, en fin plus comme une vieille loque trouvée dans la rue s’il y réfléchissait. Il observant le vrai canapé du coin salon à quelque mètres, envieux quelques secondes.  
Le châtain essaya de se calmer aussitôt qu’il entendit un bruit de déchirement.  
Il ramena son regard vers le brun, qui ne le regardait même plus. C’était comme si une toute autre personne l’habitait désormais.  
Harry jonglait minutieusement avec les pinceaux posés sur une table haute à ses côtés, fixé sur le bloc de papier peinture épais dont il avait déchiré une ancienne page, afin d’en commencer une nouvelle.  
Une boucle brune tombée sur son front plissé sous la concentration, le jeune artiste était hypnotisant. Son regard scotché au papier, comme s’il essayait de le bruler à la force de ses pupilles, ou se fondre dedans, Louis n’était pas sure. Il esquissait des gestes rapides et précis. 

D’un coup, Louis réalisa ce qu’il venait d’accepter.  
Harry Styles allait le peindre. Peut-être même l’exposer. Le feu embrasa légèrement les joues de Louis, ne devait-il pas signer un contrat ou quelque chose dans le genre ? 

\- Continue. 

La voix grave sorti brutalement Louis de ses pensées. 

\- Je te demande pardon ? 

\- Ce à quoi tu penses, continue d’y penser. -clarifia l’artiste qui ne quitta pas le papier des yeux. 

\- Je..pourquoi ? 

Alors le bouclé abaissa son pinceau traceur, le regard vert chercha celui azur.

\- Tu as rougi à un moment, j’aimerais que tu recommences. -il souffla et réarrangea ses boucles plus haut sur le crâne. 

Louis serra ses cuisses l’une contre l’autre, hochant la tête une fois de plus. 

\- Bien. -Harry retourna dans sa transe comme si rien ne s’était passé. 

Le son de la pluie s’écrasant sur le toit de verre emplis une nouvelle fois la pièce d’un bruit assourdissant.  
L’heure défila alors dans un monde parallèle, le sang bourdonnait dans les oreilles du châtain, qui évitait de regarder le peintre tout le temps que celui-ci ne se gênait pas de le détailler, au contraire.  
La bouffée de chaleur ne quitta pas Louis une seule seconde.  
Le coin des lèvres du bouclé resta levé toute l’heure.  
Celle-ci passa d’une lenteur accablante, ou incroyablement vite, Louis n’arrivait pas à se décider. 

\- Je crois que c’est bon pour aujourd’hui, j’ai quelque chose de prévu.

Le son parut étranger lorsqu’il vint briser l’heure complète de silence. 

Louis se leva, hésitant, étirant ses muscles légèrement endoloris, et passa ses mains sur les pans de son jean noir pour se donner quelque chose à faire pendant que le bouclé plaçait ses pinceaux dans un seau remplit d’eau. Louis remarqua alors une table posée plus loin avec de nombreux objets, tous plus inconnus les uns que les autres : pinceaux, crayons, brosses, éponges, bocaux de peintures... La table en était remplie. 

Une fois tout arrangé, Harry tira le bras de Louis lorsque celui-ci s’avançait pour voir le papier. 

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. 

Le bouclé se racla la gorge, et extirpant son portable de la poche de son pantalon de jogging gris, Harry dirigea Louis de nouveau vers le couloir.  
Il porta son portable à l’oreille quelques secondes plus tard, reconduisant Louis sans un mot à l’entrée, lâchant un simple merci avant de faire coulisser la porte.  
Louis resta immobile à fixer la porte métallique qui venait de se refermer, abasourdi.  
Pas une trace de leur entrevue sur lui, hormis les palpitations de son coeur encore frénétiques.  
Le châtain déglutit, la gorge serrée, et dévalant les escaliers deux à deux, décida de ne plus penser à cet entrevue. Il conclut que c’était mieux comme ça, de toute manière. 

-  
Le lendemain, la pluie battait toujours son plein.  
Les rues de New York devenaient un véritable cauchemar pour Louis, qui se demandait toujours pourquoi était-il si maladroit.  
Les tympans battants au son de The Offspring, Louis jonglait entre les flaques d’eau, ses vans usées laissant passer l’eau parfois. Les rues presque désertes - les gens préféraient prendre un taxi par ce temps, mais Louis n’en avait pas les moyens - Louis dévalait le trottoir comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Il allait être en retard.  
Pour sa défense le châtain n’avait pas fermé l’oeil de la nuit.  
Pas après la journée d’hier. 

En rentrant dans son appartement la veille, son colocataire était absent, et Louis en avait profité pour appeler sa mère sur Skype, oubliant un instant sa vie ici à New York. Il se plongea dans les paroles de Jay, qui lui racontait inlassablement ce qu’il manquait, là-bas. Il en arriva à éclater de rire plusieurs fois, et lorsque les adieux vinrent Louis referma douloureusement son ordinateur et s’affala complètement sur le canapé.  
Il se surpris à fixer le plafond, la peinture fade et vieillit de celui-ci le ramenant inlassablement à un plafond de verre au travers duquel on devait surement voir les étoiles, la nuit.  
Louis soupira lorsqu’il constata qu’il était déjà 9 heures, l’horloge luminescente de la télé éteinte clignotant comme un signal. Secouant ses cheveux il se redressa, décidant qu’il ferait mieux d’aller se coucher, il était fatigué et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal. Après s’être changé dans l’un des t-shirt trop grands de son colocataire, il fis glisser son jean le long des hanches et décida que dormir en sous-vêtement serait plus agréable. Il s’allongea confortablement sous la couette, éteignit la lumière. 

Il ne s’endormit pas de la nuit. 

-

Louis réouvra les yeux brusquement, paniqué. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui.  
Il souffla de soulagement quand il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas dépassé son arrêt de métro. Il se frotta les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de sortir de sa torpeur, il était exténué.  
Les couloirs de l’académie pourtant si peuplée étaient déserts quand Louis arriva trempé devant la porte de son premier cours de la journée. Il se glissa tant bien que mal entre les rangées jusqu’à atteindre la place à côté de la fenêtre, et à côté de Liam. Celui-ci le fixait déjà d’un regard désapprobateur.  
\- Encore en retard -souffla-t-il.  
Louise se contenta de sourire à son meilleur ami, et croisant ses bras devant lui sur la table, il s’engouffra dans un sommeil profond. 

\- 

\- Tu es passé où hier après-midi au fait ? Je suis passé à l’appart avant de partir chez Ni. -Liam rangeait ses affaires minutieusement dans son sac, alors que tous le monde s’élançait déjà pour sortir de l’immense salle de conférence. Louis l’attendait patiemment, accoudé à sa table, les yeux encore un peu secs de sa sieste matinale. 

\- J’avais un truc à faire -Louis avait avant tout besoin d’un bon café, il raconterait après à Liam son après-midi. Il n’était pas encore prêt à subir ses remontrances. 

Liam parut sceptique mais ne retint pas. Ils sortirent tous deux de la salle, se dirigeant machinalement vers la salle des machines à café, reliant les bâtiments A et B.  
Automatiquement, Louis se dirigea vers la seule table deux places libre. Il posa son sac au pied de sa chaise et mis sa tête dans les mains.  
L’odeur du café taquinant ses narines le forcèrent à lever le regard.

Son être tout entier se stoppa. 

Là, derrière l’épaule de Liam, qui venait de s’asseoir déposant un second café fumant devant lui, se tenait Harry Styles, tout en splendeur. 

Le bouclé paraissait resplendissant, aux bras d’une fille magnifique.  
Tous deux illuminèrent la salle remplie dès qu’ils entrèrent suivit de leurs amis. Les conversations stoppèrent un bref instant, comme si le temps s’arrêtait pour laisser le temps au jeune homme de faire son entrée. 

Harry portait un t-shirt noir simple, sous une veste en cuir usée, un bandana chevauchant négligemment ses boucles rebelles, un slim noir et des boots de motard. La salle entière le suivait du regard. Il ne portait rien d’exceptionnel. Il était sublime.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers l’une des machine, les conversations reprenaient petit à petit, le monde recommença à tourner. Le groupe n’avait même pas remarqué l’effet produit, tous éclataient de rire en regardant le bouclé. Des rires dirigés entièrement vers lui, qui semblait satisfait de l’effet produit par sa blague. La blonde se colla un peu plus à lui. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer. 

\- Louis ! 

Le châtain arracha son regard à la contemplation du groupe d’amis pour se tourner vers son meilleur ami. 

\- Désolé.. j’ai un peu décroché -déglutit-il difficilement. 

\- Je te disais que j’aimerais savoir ce que tu faisais hier, mais j’ai l’impression que je t’ai perdu un instant, tah -sourit Liam.

\- J’ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière -Louis essaya de gagner du temps en avalant une gorgée de café brulant, sa langue réagissant immédiatement à la température, il grimaça. 

Liam attendait patiemment, mais le regard de Louis, émanté, se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le bouclé.  
Celui-ci, comme attiré, comme un putain de film cliché croisa son regard au moment précis où Louis trouvait la force de lever les yeux. L’espace d’une nouvelle seconde, le souffle de Louis stoppa net dans sa poitrine. 

Harry ne cilla pas un seul de ses cils. 

Il se contenta de laisser glisser son regard le long de la pièce, continuant le tour circulaire de sa contemplation purement platonique.  
Louis se senti tellement stupide, il avala une nouvelle gorgée. Se brula. 

\- Rien d’important. 

Il conclut la conversation, termina son gobelet, et se relevant, pris son sac à dos sans un dernier regard derrière lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors voilà; les premiers chapitres, c'est toujours un peu difficile. Mais je suis contente d'enfin le sortir, que vous ayez une idée de vers où l'histoire va se diriger.  
> N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me motive vraiment.  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire, bonne lecture ! xx


	3. Dépêche Mode - Personal Jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voila le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)
> 
> Les titres des chapitres seront le titre des chansons que j'ai ( principalement ) écouté quand j'ai écris.
> 
>  
> 
> ( je suis toujours à la recherche d'une bêta lectrice, laissez moi un commentaire si vous êtes intéressé(e)s ! )

Chapitre 2 - Step Two

La plupart du temps, Harry n’avait pas à demander quand il désirait avoir quelque chose.  
Elles venaient à lui de leur plein grès. Il savait que c’était injuste, que la vie lui était douce, que tout lui réussissait, alors que d’autres s’acharnaient autour de lui. 

Il était reconnaissant, vraiment. 

Mais là, alors que la boule au fond de son estomac ne l’avait pas quitté depuis jeudi soir, Harry aurait bien aimé s’échapper, un instant. S’extraire de cette sensation envahissante, cette oppression. 

Obsession. 

Le mot frappa Harry comme une claque en plein visage. 

Quand Louis était parti, Harry avait fracassé son iPhone contre le mur. Comme ça, son bras était parti tout seul. Le bouclé n’avait plus été maître de ses gestes. Et ça, c’était angoissant.  
Il était retourné dans la pièce principale. Devant le canapé troué. La place occupée par Louis vibrait encore de cette énergie singulière, lorsqu’il s’était assis, imitant l’exacte position du jeune étudiant quelques minutes plus tôt. 

Le fait est, Harry n’avait encore jamais ressenti ce type d’énergie. Ses sens étaient en ébullition. 

Le creux de la chute de ses reins encore chaud quand le bouclé fit glisser ses doigts calleux le long du tissus rugueux. Deux contacts en parfaite osmose.

Alors, les idées avaient fusé. 

L’inspiration éclatait dans son cerveau. Une multitude d’émotions vibrantes d’énergie, bombardées de couleurs. Sa vision devînt trouble de projets. 

Avec lui. 

Il n’avait plus le choix, que de l’avoir, sur toutes les coutures. Dessins, photos, peintures. Tous ce que le mécheux lui accorderait. Il n’avait jamais ressenti cela avant, ce besoin de recommencer, de créer avec cet être devant ses yeux. Immobile, à quelques mètres de lui, quelques mètres à peine pour toucher. 

La promesse de la meilleure exposition qu’il n’aurait jamais faite laissait ses entrailles se nouer d’une adrénaline incomparable. Celle qu’il recherchait. Celle de l’inspiration. 

Celle d’une promesse.

C’es pourquoi il ne supportait pas le sentiment de dépendance qui l’habitait depuis jeudi. Pourtant, le bouclé s’était contenté de faire ce pour quoi il était le meilleur, retraçant chaque courbes du corps de son sujet méthodiquement, et avec le plus grand soin. Comme toujours.  
Pourtant, merde, pourquoi se sentait-il si différent ? Comme si lorsque Louis, les joues teintées d’une légère couleur pourpre, avait croisé son regard, et alors que le pinceau du jeune brun traçait la couture de l’intérieure de sa cuisse gauche, le mécheux savait. 

Savait qu’Harry peinait à respirer, à ce moment même, sa main fébrile sur le papier alors que le besoin de toucher la matière rugueuse du jean par lui-même devenait trop. 

Trop. 

Le truc, c’est qu’Harry aimait les corps. La peau. La chair. Les formes. 

Les courbes.

La nature. S’il avait vécu au temps de la Grèce Antique, il n’émettait aucun doute qu’il aurait fait part intégrante des épicuriens.  
Depuis le collège, il savait qu’il finirait ses études submergé par cet univers si singulier : l’Art.  
Petit déjà, sa mère ne supportait plus de changer le papier peint de sa chambre qu’il couvrait de nouvelles infusions de couleurs toutes les semaines. C’était un rituel incessant, il crayonnait, griffonnait, elle changeait. Il était puni. Il recommençait. Encore et encore. Jamais réellement satisfait.  
Sa professeure de littérature au collège, qui alimentait perpétuellement l’adrénaline s’écoulant dans ses veines avait été le déclic. Harry n’en avait pas le moindre doute. Fougueux collégien plein d’hormones, il passait bien des heures à analyser les courbes délicates de cette jeune femme, ou femme, clairement il s’en foutait.  
Non seulement le tenait-elle éveillé le jour, son cerveau en surchauffe.  
Mais la nuit, une toute autre fascination prenait place lorsque le bouclé à l’apparence angélique se définissait ces courbes identiques. Une fois dans la chaleur de son lit, son souffle devenait alors erratique, ses gestes incertains et maladroits. 

Puis était arrivé le lycée, et ça, c’était une toute autre histoire.  
Harry avait découvert les filles.  
Les courbes accessibles.  
Les sujets palpables. 

Il pouvait enfin toucher. 

Il suffisait d’un sourire charmeur, exhibant d’une manière presque indécente ses fossettes, elles tombaient toutes. Toutes.  
Il était fait pour ça, né pour récréer le vivant au travers de sa vision du monde. 

Oh oui, Harry aimait bien trop les courbes, les formes, les couleurs. 

De nombreux sujets avaient pris la pose au centre de son attention envahissante, son regard souvent oppressant, parfois étouffant. 

Mais aucun sujet ne l’avait laissé dans cet état. 

Vibrant d’une énergie nouvelle, inconnue, infinie. Presque trop, il suffoquait, elle envahissait chaque pore de sa peau.  
Il sentait que si le monde n’avait pas déjà été à portée de main, il aurait pu s’en saisir dès cet instant.

Harry soupira, il devait se racheter un iPhone au plus vite. 

 

-

Lorsqu’il sorti de la Mercedes noire de jais, il fut un instant éblouit par les flashs. Il se ressaisit immédiatement, et se retourna légèrement pour aider Cara à s’extirper de la voiture.  
Tous deux s’avancèrent sur le tapis rouge jonchés d’individus tous plus riches les uns que les autres. Ils se pavanaient devant la nuée de photographes amoncelée derrière le fil rouge, le long du tapis. Les journalistes buvaient leurs paroles, éparpillés le long de l’entrée, un micro fermement serré dans la main. Harry sourit, ils essayaient de se confondre avec la foule d’élites malgré leur tenue standard et le cameraman planté devant chacun d’entre eux.  
Il glissa discrètement sa mains dans le dos de sa partenaire, qui prenait déjà la pause dans sa robe noire Givenchy. Le bouclé ne supportait pas toute cette mascarade, c’était agréable certes, mais la plupart du temps, ça l’étouffait surtout. Il se colla un sourire niais sur le visage, et resserra son bras autour de la taille de Cara. 

Elle lui lança un sourire éblouissant, il ne regrettait pas de l’avoir choisie pour ce soir.

Tous deux se tournèrent à l’unisson, faisant face au mur de photographes, les flashs crépitants fiévreusement.

\- Harry ? Monsieur Styles ? 

Harry détourna légèrement sa tête de la lumière blanche devant lui. Une jeune femme, un micro à la main s’était déjà avancée vers lui, l’ambitieuse. Cela extirpa un léger sourire au jeune ténébreux, tout veut de noir. Il scruta le sigle de son micro : CNN.  
Cela devrait faire l’affaire. Il se pencha vers Cara, n’oubliant pas les photographes s’extasiants toujours, et glissa à son oreille qu’il la quittait quelques instants pour parler aux journalistes. Celle-ci acquiesça d’un hochement de tête entendu, et Harry retira le bras de sa taille frêle.  
Marchant d’un pas assuré, il réajusta discrètement son costume Yves Saint Laurent avant de rejoindre la journaliste à peine plus vieille que lui. Elle l’attendait sur le bord de l’allée luxueuse, son cameraman maintenant à ses côtés. Il détailla sa robe pourpre assez simple, sa chevelure rousse coulant le long de ses épaules fines. Elle lui sourit, exposant une rangée de dents blanches, et une multitudes de taches de rousseurs sur ses joues. Elle était charmante. Harry lui rendit son sourire.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Styles, comment avez-vous trouvé cette exposition ? -elle s’empressa de démarrer l’interview, écarquillant ses yeux de biche. 

\- Harry. Je dois dire que le Street Art a toujours été l’une de mes inspirations, je suis encore jeune et j’ai pas mal de choses à apprendre. Mais Banksy et Invader sont des artistes que j’admire beaucoup -il se pencha vers elle un peu plus, focalisant le maximum de son attention sur elle.

Harry ne faisait jamais vraiment les choses à moitié. Son regard intense alors qu’il la voyait, elle essayait visiblement de rester la plus calme possible. Elle réajusta une mèche de feu derrière son oreille. Le toc fit s’étendre les lèvres du bouclé, révélant ses dents à peine imparfaites en un sourire irrésistible. Elle était vraiment charmante, il lui devait bien ça. 

\- Les journalistes n’ont pas le droit d’assister à l’exposition, pouvez vous décrire votre sentiment concernant les photographies ? -elle ne quittait pas Harry du regard, visiblement nerveuse. Excitée aussi, probablement. 

\- Et bien - Harry se racla la gorge, sa voix ressortant encore plus grave - ce sont des photos de rues, d’artistes qui veulent garder un certain anonymat. Le photographe rend justice à leur oeuvre, et la technique est particulièrement poussée. J’ai beaucoup apprécié son style. - le regard du bouclé glissait déjà vers les autres journalistes. 

\- L’After Party promet d’être enrichissante, de nombreux artistes sont invités à performer. Lequel des chanteurs êtes-vous impatient d’entendre ? -changeant de sujet, elle essayait de le garder concentré, elle faisait bien son travail.

\- Ed Sheeran est un ami, je suis heureux qu’il soit là ce soir. - il passa la main derrière sa nuque, son charme avait déjà séduit la journaliste - Je ne sais pas vraiment qui sera présent ce soir, pour être honnête, je ne fais que passer. - Harry retourna son regard. 

\- Je vois, les études passent avant tout. - elle gloussa d’une manière artificielle en fixant la caméra. Harry essaya de cacher son irritation.

\- Une dernière question, qui est la personne qui vous accompagne ? -se rapprochant encore plus du bouclé, elle jeta un coup d’oeil à la caméra au passage.

\- Une amie. Merci à vous. 

Lançant un dernier sourire maintenant forcé à la caméra, le jeune homme se dirigea d’un pas élancé vers l’entrée du bâtiment en pierre. Il souffla, irrité, évitant le reste des journalistes qui semblaient déjà tous occupés. Bien. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi on s’escrimer à l’interviewer, lui. Tant de réels talents présents ce soir, et il attirait une nouvelle fois l’attention. C’était pathétique, de la pub, de la médiatisation, du business.

De la merde. Aucun réel intérêt pour les artistes à l’honneur.

 

Harry passa la main dans ses boucles, déjà fatigué. 

Rejoignant Cara, tous deux firent leur entrée dans l’immense salle lumineuse. 

Encore plus de gens. Encore plus d’agitation. 

Harry figea sa main dans le dos de son amie, ils entrèrent. 

-

\- J’ai envie de toi, rentre avec moi - les mots semblaient lourds sur sa langue.

Le jeune homme n’avait presque rien bu. Il avait 21 ans, il pouvait pourtant profiter du pouvoir de l’alcool, disons, légalement. La soirée battait son plein, les invités relaxés sans la présence des médias, l’alcool hors de prix circulait, passant du bar aux mains fraîchement manucurées.  
Harry était arrivé il y a a peu près deux heures, et voulait déjà repartir. Il n’avait bu que quelques verres, mais ses sens fonctionnaient toujours parfaitement, un léger buzz parcourait son corps, confortable.  
Harry reposa son verre et entoura la taille de Cara, la collant tout contre son dos.  
Il la dominait d’une demie-tête. Il ne su pas pourquoi, mais cela lui fit échapper un léger rictus. 

Ok. Peut-être avait-il bu un ou deux verres de plus, en fin de compte. Où était la différence de toute manière ? Harry se faisait clairement chier ce soir, il n’avait pas la tête à jouer les mondains.  
Celle-ci se retourna vers lui, glissant à l’intérieur de son étreinte. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens. 

\- Déjà ? -rigola-t-elle, ses yeux pétillants.

\- Oui, aller, viens. -gémit-il dans son oreille.

\- Tu n’as même pas vu Ed. -chuchota-elle au creux de son oreille, narquoise.

\- Il comprendra... -marmonna le bouclé, sa patience diminuait. 

Harry en avait plus qu’assez de se tenir au milieu de tous ces gens déchaînés devant la scène de cette soirée. L’exposition lui avait déjà pris toute son énergie, et cette soirée, ça le pompait. Le bouclé tira sur le bras nu de Cara, il la voulait elle à ce moment. Elle. Nue. Sur son matelas au loft. 

S’ils arrivaient jusqu’à la chambre.

\- Je vais chercher ton manteau, attends moi à l’entrée, OK ? 

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Harry s’élança vers les vestiaires, d’une démarche légèrement moins élégante qu’en début de soirée. Les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme saisit les manteaux tout en fixant les quelques photographes encore à l’entrée. 

Dès que son amie l’eut rejoint, ils sortirent dans la fraîcheur humide de la nuit. 

Hélant un taxi, Harry se rapprocha de Cara qui s’avançait déjà vers lui le long du bitume.  
Il ne perdit pas un instant, et glissa une main derrière sa nuque.  
Il se saisit de ses lèvres fines, collant leurs torses. Cara suivit instantanément, entrouvrant la bouche immédiatement au toucher du bouclé. Celui-ci s’apprêtait à approfondir le baiser lorsque la voiture jaune se déposa le long du trottoir.  
Harry se recula, non sans lancer un clin d’oeil aguicheur à Cara. Il fit glisser sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure, aguicheur. Insouciant. Fougueux. Déterminé. 

Ue fois dans le taxi, Harry ne regarda pas son amie avant de glisser « Brooklyn » au chauffeur. Cara le suivrait, de toute manière. Ils le savaient tous les deux, en fin de compte. 

Ce n’était pas la première fois, et ne serait surement pas la dernière. 

-

Lorsqu’Harry ouvrit les yeux, il avait trop chaud. Allongé sous un drap fin, d’un blanc immaculé, le bouclé examina la pièce dans l’obscurité, relevant légèrement la tête.  
Ils étaient étendus sur le sol du salon, tous deux nus sous le drap.  
Le corps bouillant de Cara collé au sien. Celle-ci était allongée sur le côté, sa tête partageant le même oreiller qu’Harry, son bras passé au travers du torse du bouclé. Leurs jambes étaient entrelacées. Reposant sa tête contre l’oreiller, Harry scruta les étoiles illuminées dans le ciel sans nuages, au travers de son plafond immaculé. 

Il chercha la lune du regard, suivant le mince filet de lumière qui éclairait la chevelure blonde de son amie. La pièce baignait dans une clarté confortable.  
Harry cala sa respiration sur un rythme lent, ne voulant pas briser la magie du moment, il profita de cette atmosphère si paisible. Le bourdonnement de ses oreilles avait cessé.  
La jambe de Cara coincée entre celles d’Harry remonta légèrement, jusqu’à frôler l’entrejambe du brun. Harry sourit. 

\- Tu en veux encore ? 

Cara ne répondit pas, se contenta juste de mouvoir son genoux jusqu’à le coller complètement sur l’intimité nue du bouclé. Il rit silencieusement.  
Se défaisant de l’étreinte de la jeune fille, Harry se leva du sol, la laissant seule sous le drap fin. 

\- Hey ! Revient ici, on a à peine commencé ! - s’offusqua faiblement Cara. 

\- Je reviens - la rassura-t-il. 

Faisant craquer le bas de son dos, Harry chemina lentement jusqu’a la table basse du salon, ouvrant le tiroir du milieu. Il se saisit du nécessaire, déchirant l’une des cigarettes allongées sur le bois. Un peu de tabac, un papier à rouler, son sachet en plastique, son briquet. Il se mit à la tâche, machinalement, Cara l’observant du sol, ses longs doigts fins roulaient minutieusement le joint. Harry prit bien soin de croiser le regard de la jeune fille au moment de lécher le papier, qu’il moula en parfait cylindre. Toujours entièrement nu, le bouclé se dirigea vers l’immense baie vitrée, entrouvrant l’un des carreaux. Il fixa un instant la nuit dehors, les lumières de la ville resplendissantes dans l’immensité nuptiale. 

\- Huuum - le son brisa le doux silence. 

\- On apprécie la vue ? - Harry ricana, se retournant vers elle une fois la vitre entrouverte. Le cylindre déjà positionné entre ses lèvres.

Il revint se placer en tailleur sur le sol, aux côtés de la magnifique créature étendue à ses côtés. Il rabattit le draps sur ses jambes, alluma le joint. La flamme brilla dans la demie-pénombre, éclairant le visage endormi de Cara. Inspirant une grande bouffée, Harry passa sa main calleuse le long de la courbe de son dos. C’était sa préférée, la ligne parfaite qui joignait ses reins à sa nuque. Sa bouche en salivait presque. 

\- Au fait, ton contrat, comment ça se passe ? - le bouclé recracha la fumée, son corps commençait déjà à se détendre. 

Il passa le joint à Cara. Celle-ci l’imita, avant de répondre. 

\- Calvin Klein cherche un visage jeune pour la campagne automne-hiver de l’année prochaine - elle reprit une bouffée. 

Le bouclé reprit le joint des doigts fins de la blonde, s’empressant d’emplir ses poumons. Le silence les enveloppa un court instant, serein, rassurant.

\- Et toi, t’as laissé tombé ? - Cara roula sur le dos, exposant sa poitrine nue aux yeux carnassiers du brun. 

Son regard s’assombrit immédiatement. Il effleura l’un des tétons du bout du doigt, pensif, en faisant ressortir une pointe ronde charnue. Cara frissonna légèrement, provoquant l’ombre d’un sourire au bouclé. 

\- Je sais pas, j’ai pas eu le temps d’y penser ces derniers temps. Mais je crois que Dylan m’a laissé un message la semaine dernière. 

-Tssss, monsieur Styles est tellement occupé qu’il ne prend même plus les appels de son agent ... chienne de vie ! 

Ils éclatèrent de rire à l’unisson. Harry tendit le cylindre à Cara, juste hors de portée. 

\- On fait moins la maligne..

Cara tendit son bras au maximum, effleurent le cylindre, sans pouvoir le saisir totalement. 

\- Arrêtes tes conneries et passe moi ce pilon Styles ! - sa voix cristalline était encore teintée de sommeil. Elle lui donna l’impression d’un chaton farouche, plus qu’une menace. Il faut dire qu’ils ne devaient être qu’au milieu de la nuit. 

Harry eu un sourire narquois. Il retira le joint de la portée de Cara, l’amenant à ses lèvres charnues. Aspirant profondément, il bloqua la fumée dans ses poumons, se penchant vers la jeune fille. D’un geste doux, presque tendre, il titilla le bout de son nez du sien, lui faisant comprendre le message.  
Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, automatiquement. Les boucles délabrées du brun frôlèrent le visage de la blonde lorsque celui-ci colla sa bouche contre la sienne, recrachant la fumée toxique de ses poumons. Cara inspira profondément, la tête lui tourna.  
Quand Harry se recula, elle le fixait d’un regard apaisé. Aspirant une ultime bouffée du cylindre, Harry écrasa le reste du joint dans un cendrier près de la table. Rabattant le drap sur son corps, Harry se colla à celui de la jeune fille. 

Il était excité à présent. 

\- Round 2 ? - Harry susurra à l’oreille de son amie, mordillant son lobe au passage. 

Pour toute réponse, Cara entrouvrit légèrement les jambes, laissant la place au bouclé de s’y glisser. Elle fermait les yeux, laissant au jeune homme le soin de diriger la situation. 

Paresseusement, il ondula des hanches, incitant la jeune fille à le suivre. Ils se cherchèrent pendant quelques minutes, avant qu’Harry se saisisse d’un des emballages carrés dépassant de la boîte à leurs côtés. Il le déchira distraitement alors que Cara lui exposait sa nuque. 

Il enfila le préservatif tout en mordillant son épaule nue.  
D’un geste purement naturel, il s’enfonça en elle, faisant raisonner deux râles de plaisir dans la vaste pièce silencieuse. 

Leurs souffles rauques ne firent alors que les seuls bruits de la nuit pendant de longues minutes. 

Harry finit par accélérer ses coups de bassins, tendants ses bras de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune fille. Il effleura sa poitrine de la langue au même moment que la jouissance lui parvenait, succédant à celle de Cara quelques secondes plus tôt. 

Lorsqu’il stoppa ses mouvements, Harry abaissa son corps sur celui de Cara, détendant ses bras afin de nouer le préservatif, qu’il jeta sur le tapis. 

Les boucles humides, le corps recouvert d’une fine pellicule de sueur, Harry posa sa tête contre le torse de son amie, respirant lourdement. La drogue l’envoyait dans un autre monde, parfait. Il y ajoutait le sexe, c’était l’extase. 

La blonde glissa une main fine dans ses cheveux, massant son scalpe, les paupières du jeune homme se firent lourdes. 

Juste avant de sombrer, le regard du bouclé se porta sur l’ombre de son chevalet, au coin de le pièce. 

La lumière blanchâtre de la lune filtrant du plafond suffisait à éclairer le meuble. 

Harry fixa le papier, le regard lourd. 

Il scruta les traits grossiers qu’il devinait dans l’obscurité, à quelques mètres. 

Une mince silhouette assise sur un canapé furent la dernière chose à laquelle le brun pensa avant de s’engouffrer dans un monde de songes mêlés d’extase et de jouissance. 

-

Le châtain enfouit sa tête dans l’oreiller, grognant lourdement. Encore une journée de cours. Le week-end n’arriverait-il donc jamais ? Il avait travaillé toute la journée, hier. Il n’avait aucune envie de se lever.  
Soupirant longuement, les cheveux encore enchevêtrés, une mèches tombant devant ses yeux, le jeune homme replongea sa tête dans l’oreiller, s’écarta du monde un moment de plus. Une sonnerie stridente brisa son moment de paix. 

\- Mmmmmh. 

\- T’es où Louis ?! Ça fait une demie-heure que je t’attends tu fais chier tu sais ! 

\- Me suis pas levé. - le mécheux se redressa difficilement, réajustant machinalement son boxer tout en s’étirant. 

\- T’aurais pu prévenir, sérieux tu saoules, tu vas courir pour que je te donnes les cours, ingrat.

La ligne coupa, mais Louis devinait le sourire qui s’était dessiné sur les lèvres de Liam avant de raccrocher. S’étirant une nouvelle fois, tendant ses bras le plus possible au-dessus de ses frêles épaules, roulant ses omoplates sous le doux coton à la manière féline d’un chat, il regarda enfin l’heure sur son portable, patientant quelques secondes ( il était loin d’être dernier cri ) . À peine surpris de constater que oui, effectivement, il était grave à la bourre, Louis marcha en direction de la cuisine. On était jamais trop pressé pour un peu de caféine. 

Une heure plus tard, Louis entrait dans l’académie un air reposé sur le visage. Ses pommettes saillantes laissaient place à sourire satisfait alors qu’il s’avançait dans le couloir. 

Il chercha la tête brune de son ami quelques instants, lorsque son coeur fit un bon.

Là, au bout de l’amphithéâtre, se tenait Harry, en face de Liam. L’image paraissait tellement hors contexte, anormale. Harry dans ce bâtiment. Parlant à Liam.  
Les étudiants avaient aussi remarqué, à en juger les nombreux coups d’oeil se voulant discrets que Louis repéra immédiatement. Le fait, Styles ne venait jamais dans cette partie du campus. Il était plus du genre à fréquenter…les cours plus… élitistes. Louis préférait ne pas y penser, sa vie était déjà assez désespérant pour qu’en plus il la compare à celle d’un gamin pourri gâté. Par la vie. Par tout. Dans tous les domaines.  
Merde.  
Il passa la main sur son front, déjà moins relaxé.  
Sa gorge était légèrement sèche, sa langue râpeuse lorsqu’il déglutit, son regard azur fixé sur les deux étudiants en grande conversation. Le regard d’Harry indescriptible alors qu’il maintenait fixement celui de l’ami du châtain.  
Il portait le même t-shirt. Celui que Louis avait eu parfaitement le temps d’observer pendant que l’étudiant examinait chacune des courbes de Louis assis impuissant, pour ce qui paru être des heures sur son canapé confortable et troué. Moche en plus de ça. 

Louis contempla de sa place en haut de l’amphi. Il distingua Harry hocher fermement la tête au loin, avant de sourire à Liam et de s’écarter à grandes enjambées, sortant de la salle sans plus de cérémonie. Les étudiants suivirent son cheminement du regard, lorsqu’il se décala, laissant passer une fille que Louis reconnu vaguement comme étant dans son cour de Lit appliquée, avant de s’engouffrer dans l’embrasure de la porte à son tour. Tah. N’était-il pas un parfait gentleman ? 

Se sentant légèrement étourdi, Louis descendit les marches jusqu’à atteindre Liam. Il se tenait encore incertain, debout près de l’entrée. 

\- Qu’est ce qu’il faisait là ? - le ton acide de Louis secoua Liam de sa transe, il fit volte-face.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à la soudaine intrusion, son regard se posant sur le châtain. 

\- Il voulait te voir... - déjà, le regard de chien battu qu’il arborait agaça Louis.

\- Ouais, et bien je suis là. 

Liam roula des yeux, avant de lui glisser le bout de papier, encore. Le bouclé ne connaissait-il pas les feuilles entières, ou mieux, les mails ? Louis imita Liam, soufflant pour ajouter l’effet théâtral. 

\- Arrêtes ça, Styles vient me voir pour me donner ça, et tout ce que tu fais c’est rouler les yeux ? J’attends des explications. - Liam croisa ses bras musclés, il paraissait déjà bien plus imposant, sous ses airs de chien battu, bien entendu. 

Louis ne répondit pas, scrutant le sudoku de l’une des pages du New York Times du jour. Un putain de sudoku, qu’il tenait froissé entre ses mains. Comme si Louis n’était pas digne d’avoir une page de cahier, qu’il était condamné à recevoir des messages cryptés sur de pauvres morceaux de journaux trouvés dans les caniveaux. Ça résumait bien sa vie, en fin de compte. 

Encore une date, avec un numéro, un point d’interrogation prenait la majorité du papier. La date était griffonnée grossièrement, presque illisible.

Louis le fourra dans la poche de son jean troué, sans plus de cérémonie. 

Peut importe, Styles pouvait aller se faire foutre. 

-

Il le fixait. Encore et encore. Son regard ne le quittait pas une seule seconde. Louis se sentait fiévreux, il avait tellement chaud sous son pull. Pourquoi l’avait-il mis déjà ? Ah, oui. La pluie.  
Pourquoi était-il encore là ? Bonne question. Des fois, Louis envisageait clairement de se jeter du haut de l’Empire State. 

Quand il était entré, le bouclé l’avait accueilli sans un mot, une tasse de café à la main d’où la fumée s’échappait. Cyniquement, Louis pensa qu’à chaque fois qu’ils se voyaient chez lui, la fumée grise accompagnait toujours le jeune artiste, sous quelque forme que ce soit.  
Quand tous deux avaient débouché dans la vaste cuisine reliée à la pièce principale, Styles s’était tourné vers Louis, lui tendant une autre tasse de café brûlant. Ils avaient bu sans un mot. Juste leur regard s’accrochant quand ils portaient la tasse à leurs bouches, leurs yeux ne se détachants pas. 

Une bataille implicite que Louis se sentait déjà voué à perdre. 

Harry portait un bonnet gris sombre, couvrant ses boucles en bataille, une manière de les maintenir vers l’arrière. Un t-shirt blanc difforme exposait ses biceps saillants sous la multitude de tatouages qui colorait sa peau bronzée. Comment parvenait-il à être bronzé à cette période de l’année ? Injuste. À chaque fois qu’il portait le contenant à ses lèvres, les muscles de ses bras se contractants sèchement, Louis peinait à respirer de plus en plus. Lorsque le mécheux arriva à la fin de son café - péniblement - Styles était accoudé au meuble de cuisine face à lui, les bras croisés. Cela devait faire 5 bonnes minutes qu’il avait finit le sien, il n’avait pas lâché Louis du regard une seule seconde. 

\- Avant de commencer, j’aimerais qu’on parle un peu si ça te dérange pas. - Harry parla aussitôt que Louis avait reposé sa tasse sur le comptoir, sa voix grave brisa le silence. 

Le brun se redressa alors de la place dans laquelle il était enraciné depuis le début, et guida Louis vers le salon où ils prirent place. Il s’installa dans la fauteuil en cuir usé, lui faisant face. Il pencha un torse élancé au dessus de jambes interminables, croisant ses mains gigantesques devant lui. Il portait toujours ses nombreuses bagues, ses tatouages tous plus impressionnants, visibles, leurs noir de jais ressortant encore plus maintenant que Louis se tenait à quelques centimètres. Il paraissait incroyablement sérieux, tout d’un coup. 

\- Ça ne sera pas l’affaire d’une fois. - Harry planta une nouvelle fois ses orbes dans celles de Louis. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? 

\- Je veux dire que j’ai besoin de faire plus avec toi, Louis. J’ai une exposition dans un peu plus de 4 mois, et j’aimerais que toi et moi on se voit le plus de fois possible pendant ce lap de temps. 

\- Attends. je suis pas sure de comprendre… Tu n’as pas besoin de me dessiner une seule fois, comme tu avais dit et tu passes à autres chose pour l’expo ? 

\- Ça marche pas comme ça Louis. Le truc avec toi, c’est que depuis que je t’ai vu, j’ai tellement d’idées, j’en deviens fou. Tu n’imagines pas. J’ai besoin que tu signes un contrat de collaboration avec moi pour le semestre, s’il te plait. Ou du moins pour les 4 mois qui arrivent. 

La vision de Louis devint floue quelques secondes, ça, c’était pas prévu. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça du tout en acceptant de le revoir. Qu’il termine son dessin, à la rigueur. Mais une proposition de contrat ? Avec Harry Styles ?

\- Quand on s’est croisé la semaine dernière, tu ne m’as même pas regardé...putain - Louis sentit le poids de la frustration l’accabler - Maintenant tu demandes si tu peux me dessiner comme bon te semble ? - un goût âpre envahit sa bouche soudainement. 

\- Pas seulement te dessiner. - ses paroles résonnèrent dans la vaste pièce, catégoriques.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! - Louis s’exclama, le choc abrupte, l’insinuation totalement inattendue. 

Il s’apprêta à se lever du canapé pour partir, faire une sortie fracassante, si il en avait eu les couilles, ou quelque chose. Jamais remettre les pieds dans ce foutu loft. La main d’Harry sur son poignet lui en empêcha, ses longs doigts s’enroulants instinctivement autour de l’os fin. 

Contact étrange….rassurant. Le châtain se calma d’un coup, ce simple geste lui fit l’effet d’une douche froide.

\- Pas comme ça…. Louis. - un demi-sourire apparu sur les lèvres du bouclé, comme s’il ne pouvait s’en empêcher, mais avait essayé tout de même. Il s’humidifia rapidement les lèvres, reprenant son sérieux.

\- Tu as tes amis, j’ai les miens. Rassis-toi, s’il te plait. - Harry parlait calmement, sa voix douce, Louis n’était pas un animal sauvage, bordel. Pour une raison inconnue, cela ne fit qu’énerver le mécheux encore plus. 

\- Tu peux clairement demander à n’importe quel étudiant dans cette foutue ville, Harry. Alors sois gentil, fous moi la paix. 

Sans plus un mot, Louis s’arracha de l’emprise du bouclé sur son poignet et partit en direction de la sortie. Le bouclé ne le suivit pas. Tant mieux. Si la porte n’avait pas été coulissante, Louis l’aurait claquée de toutes ses forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laissez vos impressions sur ce chapitre, toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues ! :)
> 
> Prochain chapitre fin Avril !


	4. Buzzcut Season - Lorde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre est une des chansons que j'ai écouté en l'écrivant, je vous conseille de l'écouter en lisant...
> 
> Bonne lecture !! :)

La musique était assourdissante. Elle résonnait dans son crâne, faisait littéralement vibrer ses tympans. Les murs tremblaient d’une énergie singulière, celle de la nuit.  
Si une chose permettait à Louis d’oublier le présent, l’incertitude l’histoire d’un instant, c’était bien les soirées étudiantes. Alors ici, au plein centre de New York, au beau milieu de ce sous-terrain aux murs douteux dans le quartier de Soho, le jeune homme se laissa respirer, pour de bon. 

Cela lui prenait de temps en temps, il avait toujours été à double facette. Celle qui ferait même de l’ombre au soleil, son sourire éblouissant, son assurance presque intacte au grand jour, celle qui ressortait quand il était en présence d’êtres chers. 

Puis il avait ses nombreuses phases d’ombre, aussi, celles qui s’installaient de plus en plus souvent au sein de son système nerveux, s’écoulants dans ses veines constamment jusqu’à en prendre totalement possession. 

C’est le genre de facette qu’un être parfait comme Harry Styles lui faisait éclater à la gueule tellement vite qu’il en oubliait carrément l’existence du soleil. 

Péniblement, le mécheux se fraya un chemin vers la longue table jonchées de boissons diverses qui faisait office de bar. Une jeune femme à moitié dénudée se tenait derrière, la silhouette fine, élancée de celle d’un mannequin. Le genre de fille inaccessible. Celle-ci leva la tête, son regard pétillant le transperçant littéralement pour se poser avidement sur quelque chose qui se tenait derrière lui. Il soupira, évacuant distraitement les idées noires au fond de sa tête, de toute manière ce genre de filles ne l’intéressait pas, se rassura-t-il amèrement. Mais quand même, ouch. 

Il rentra légèrement dans un des membres de l’équipe de hockey, sur le chemin, qui l’empêcha de tomber en le stabilisant de ses deux mains puissantes. Il lui esquissa un sourire, Louis le lui rendit, moins appuyé, plus gêné. Lever la tête lui donnait mal à la nuque. 

Néanmoins, il se sentait heureux, l’alcool coulait dans ses veines. 

Il avait même réussi à s’incruster dans un des groupes fumeurs, partager quelques taffs avec les hipsters de l’option Musique et Civilisations Contemporaine. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Louis remercia Peter, Pete, ou quelque chose, et continua son cheminement jusqu’à sa destination. 

Louis se saisit, seul, d’un gobelet rouge sommaire et y mixa plusieurs alcools. Plissant légèrement du nez, il renifla le breuvage, peu convaincu. Il fit pencher le récipient légèrement afin d’y tremper ses lèvres roses. Il fronça les sourcils, peu satisfait, et, examinant le nombre incalculable de bouteilles, chercha énergiquement des yeux un liquide avec lequel il pourrait adoucir cette boisson diabolique, qui lui ferait passer une nuit de plus quoique son cerveau inhibé lui en dise. 

 

-

 

De l’autre bout de l’immense cave, Harry observait la silhouette indécise se tenir devant le bar complètement éventré, quelques dizaines de personnes plus loin. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à sa montre distraitement, et remarqua que la soirée était effectivement bien avancée. 

Penché contre le mur, plusieurs personnes semblaient discuter activement autour de lui. Lui ne parlait pas. Il observait Louis se tenir fébrilement devant cette multitude de breuvages, semblant pensif. Ses fins sourcils légèrement froncés. Il admirait la courbe de son dos dissimulée sous une veste simple rouge sang, bien trop grande pour le garçon. 

Il…juste. Regardait.

Il se sentait partir, absent dès lors qu’une personne s’attardait pour le saluer, lui parler. Toutes les cinq secondes. C’était une de ces soirées semestrielles à laquelle l’entrée était ouverte à tous les étudiants. Deux par an. Une ce semestre. Une chance de voir Louis, quand Zayn lui en avait parlé ce matin en cours d’art appliqué, c’est directement ce à quoi il avait pensé.

Anissa, s’il se souvenait bien, - grande brune à la peau cuivrée, il l’avait photographiée il y a quelques semaines - l’enlaça distraitement, continuant sa conversation avec les quelques étudiants autour de lui. Sa peau chaude frôla son sternum, exposé à l’air libre, le bouclé ne fermait jamais ses chemises complètement. Le contact lui donna envie de plus de chaleur humaine. Pourtant son regard restait implacablement fixé sur le sujet quelques mètres plus loin. 

C’était mal poli, de ne pas parler, Harry le savait pertinemment, surtout lorsque qu’on se tenait au centre d’un groupe. Pour sa défense, il ne l’avait pas cherché. Cela faisait trois fois qu’il changeait d’emplacement. Il fuyait les gens, mais plus il se repliait, plus il avait l’impression de les attirer comme des mouches. Il avait finit par abandonner, en fin de compte, il les ignorerait. C’est pour cela qu’il évitait les grandes soirées étudiantes comme celle-ci, ce n’était pas son genre en plus. Il avait tendance à opter pour les soirées plus calmes, connaître les personnes auxquelles il comptait s’adresser. Cette soirée était bien trop… Impersonnelle. Mais c’était le but, n’est-ce pas ? L’approcher incognito, l’observer sans qu’il ne réagisse comme il l’avait fait de manière si impulsive la dernière fois. Harry avait eu du mal à s’en remettre, cette fois aussi. Il avait l’impression de ne pas agir comme il le fallait, avec Louis. C’était étrange… ça en avait presque un côté excitant, le challenge. 

Penser comme ça le fit frissonner, il ressemblait à un de ces mecs flippants qui suivent leurs victimes avant de les enfermer avec eux. Pourtant ce n’était pas son cas, au contraire. Il n’avait aucune pensée malsaine. Il observait, juste. Il avait bien le droit, non ? Après tout, l’être humain était son principal support d’étude, et de succès, pensa-t-il amèrement. 

Lorsque le jeune châtain disparu au milieu de la foule d’étudiants déjà bien alcoolisés, Harry retourna brusquement à la réalité, un goût amer envahissant sa bouche au passage. Se redressant légèrement du mur, il entoura son bras autour d’Anissa à son tour. Elle lui sourit, ses dents d’une blancheur éclatante contrastants avec sa peau caramel. Il admira machinalement son visage, trop habitué. Yeux de biches, deux billes dorées entourés de khôl noir….maintenant Harry se souvenait l’avoir photographiée le mois dernier, à l’université. Puis chez lui, nue. Il resserra son emprise, le souvenir de leur étreinte le faisant réagir automatiquement, à la recherche de plus de contact. 

Au bout de plusieurs minutes passées à inspecter la foule, le bouclé avait définitivement perdu la trace du jeune étudiant aux yeux bleus. Il s’excusa, soudainement lasse, et tâta la poche de son jean noir, pressant la main sur son paquet de Philip Morris. 

La brise fraîche de la nuit lui fit le plus grand bien, ses joues fouettées par le vent frais. Son corps réagit immédiatement à sa tenue inadaptée, les poils de ses avant-bras se hérissants totalement au contact de la brise, sa chemise bien trop légère. Il jura intérieurement de na pas avoir emporté avec lui son blouson.  
Il sortit machinalement une cigarette, s’apprêtant à l’allumer une fois placée entre ses deux lèvres charnues, extirpant son briquet noir de l’autre poche. 

Une voix douce le fit lever le regard, alors qu’il se pensait seul, s’élevant de quelques pas plus bas, il releva la tête, ses yeux fixant intensément l’obscurité.

\- Excuse-moi tu pourrais me prêter du feu, après ? Mon briquet ne marche plus. 

Le bouclé ne distinguait que la silhouette adossée au mur de briques, difficilement distinguable dans la noirceur de la nuit. Mais il reconnut la voix instinctivement, son corps s’électrifiant d’une énergie nouvelle. Le timbre si doux à quelques pas virevolta jusqu’à ses oreilles, et pour ne l’avoir entendu que quelques jours auparavant, Harry la reconnut instantanément. 

Il s’avança vers la source de la voix, le pas incertain dans l’obscurité profonde, coupée de la chaleur mêlée des éclats de rires quelques mètres derrière eux, un mur les séparants des confins chaleureux. 

Lorsqu’il arriva à la hauteur de Louis, son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons, pendant un instant. La sensation de la brise s’évapora alors qu’une chaleur confortable épousait ses vertèbres. 

Le mécheux avait la tête penchée en arrière, contre le mur, exposant la colonne blanche de son cou à la douceur de la nuit. Les yeux fermés, l’ombre de ses cils se reflétant sur ses pommettes saillantes à la lumière de la lune, il respirait lourdement. Il semblait en plein conflit intérieur, une moue adorable étirait ses traits. Si seulement Harry avait pensé à prendre un appareil…. Le cadre était parfait, quel con. 

Le plus petit ne sembla pas s’alarmer de la présence d’Harry qui s’était rapproché de lui. Peut-être n’avait-il même pas ouvert les yeux depuis que le plus vieux était sorti, ayant juste entendu le glissement de la lourde porte de l’arrière du bâtiment. Harry alluma sa cigarette d’une main tremblante, de froid, légèrement, d’excitation, surement. Il s’y reprit plusieurs fois. 

Louis avait la sienne penchée entre ses lèvres fines, patientant paisiblement. Il n’ouvrit même pas les paupières lorsqu’Harry avança son bras pour lui allumer la sienne. Il respira juste, faisant rougir le bout du cylindre, et toussa faiblement. 

Il attrapa le cylindre de sa petite main, le laissant reposer entre deux de ses doigts. 

\- Je ne fumes pas, d’habitude. - s’excusa-t-il gêné, comme si Harry aller lui reprocher d’avoir agit ainsi. 

Le plus grand ne répondit pas, trop absorbé dans sa contemplation. Il détaillait le corps devant lui, essayant de se montrer subtil et ne pas sortir Louis de l’espèce de transe dans laquelle il semblait se trouver. Chaque détail qui lui avait échappé tout à l’heure était scruté par les orbes émeraudes qui parcouraient la silhouette à toute vitesse, soucieuses de tout enregistrer sur ses rétines le plus vite possible. Une course contre la montre. 

\- Je crois que j’ai un peu trop bu, aussi. Peut-être. - l’ombre d’un sourire se dessina sur la bouche du garçon, toujours adossé contre le mur, lorsque celui-ci tapota le bout de sa cigarette à l’aveugle, y faisant tomber les cendres. 

Il n’ouvrait toujours pas ses yeux, Harry commençait presque à en ressentir une certaine forme de frustration malsaine. Cependant, cela lui laissait plus de temps pour le détailler comme un voleur. Il prenait ce qu’il pouvait, comme un drogué privé sortant d’une attente qu’il lui avait été interminable. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le jeune artiste se sentit déstabilisé. 

Il avait aussi envie de toucher, un peu. Ça lui brulait le bout des doigts, un peu.  
Il tenait sa cigarette fermement, la secouant plus que de nécessaire pour s’occuper, s’en empêcher, aussi. 

C’est lorsque Louise entre-ouvrit un oeil pour scruter le mystérieux inconnu sans voix, qu’Harry se rendit compte qu’il n’avait toujours pas lâcher un seul mot. 

Il avala, déglutit difficilement quand l’oeil vitreux le scrutait, impassible. Il ne semblait pas le reconnaître, ne réagissait pas. Harry ne savait pas s’il devait s’en sentir soulagé, ou insulté. Un peu des deux, sûrement. 

\- Tu as envie de vomir ? 

Louis ouvrit ses deux yeux, il avait l’air vraiment pâle, sous la douce lumière qui émanait de la lune. Il secoua subrepticement la tête, visiblement mal à l’aise. 

\- Je…ne pense pas…encore. - Il reprit une goulée de fumée malsaine, toussotant légèrement moins en la recrachant dans la nuit. 

Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il avait envie de le ramener chez lui, maintenant. Ne pas récupérer son blouson, oublier de dire au revoir à ses amis. 

Il balança sa cigarette sur le trottoir de la ville qui ne dort jamais, à moitié consumée. 

\- Tu veux que je te ramènes ? - il demanda brusquement, le son de sa voix enrouée la rendant encore plus rauque dans la fraîcheur du soir. 

Parfait pour l’effet pervers qui suit ses victimes, il était sur la bonne voie.  
Il n’aurait peut-être pas du le suivre. Il ne le connaissait même pas bordel. Ils n’étaient même pas amis. Il n’avait eu aucune connaissance de l’existence de l’être qui se tenait devant lui, de même que le châtain ne devait surement pas en avoir sur lui. L’entière situation sortait du contexte d’une banale rencontre amiable, mais alors qui était-il pour respecter les normes socialement correctes imposées par la société ? Bordel, il se trouvait bien, ici, putain de bien même. Mieux même sans blouson dans le froid qu’il ne l’avait été enlacé dans les bras d’une connaissance aux cils fuligineux et au regard envouteur. 

La personne en face de lui ne le regardait même plus, sa tête basculée de nouveau contre le mur de briques, c’était pour dire. 

Il se surprit à rire, cette situation lui était entièrement ridicule, insensée même. Il se sentait perdre le contrôle, il ne faisait rien pour empêcher que cela arrive. 

Le son rauque trancha dans l’air, attirant de nouveau l’attention partielle de Louis, qui se rappela de ce que le mec bizarre devant lui à moitié à poil lui avait proposé. 

Alors que la personne laissait échapper un rictus complètement irrationnel étant donné la situation actuelle, il se surprit à attendre de croiser son regard intense. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il acquiesça légèrement. 

Il n’avait pas refermé ses yeux qu’une main s’enroulait autour de son poignet l’engouffrant totalement, et le tirait vers la rangée de voitures jaunes au-dehors de la discothèque. 

 

-

 

Le fait est, Harry n’avait pas une goutte d’alcool dans le sang.  
Le trajet dans le taxi avait été une véritable torture, le mécheux se collait à lui de manière démesurément adorable. Harry s’était presque résolu à l’idée qu’il devrait le porter jusqu’au loft, le mécheux complètement détendu à ses côtés, à deux doigts de s’écrouler contre son épaule.  
La montée jusqu’a son appartement lui parue interminable, mais lorsqu’il fit coulisser la porte, le mécheux s’y engouffra sans aucune gêne, visiblement plus réveillé.

Le souffle du plus vieux devint rapide quand il suivit le pas déterminé du mécheux qui alla s’asseoir sur le canapé troué au fond de la large salle vitrée. Volontairement. Son regard fatigué fixait Harry, incertain, comme si cet endroit même lui disait quelque chose mais le souvenir paraissait trop loin pour qu’il daigne aller le dénicher au fin fond de sa raison embrumée par l’alcool et la fatigue. 

Harry ne dit rien, s’avança d’un pas tortueusement lent alors qu’il prenait place à son chevalet. À l’affût du moindre signe que le mécheux pourrait lui donner. Il saisit un pinceau, son souffle court, alors que Louis le fixait toujours, complètement perdu. Déglutissant douloureusement, le bouclé commença à peindre, d’abord les ombres. Le sujet ne bougeait pas.  
Le coeur d’Harry menaçait de briser sa cage thoracique tant l’euphorie était puissante. Au travers de la baie vitrée, derrière lui, la lune éclairait son pupitre.  
Les doux rayons soulignaient les traits du plus jeune, soulignaient l’ombre de ses reliefs. La pièce était calme. Louis ne bougeait pas, immobile alors qu’il semblait près à basculer dans l’inconscience. Le moment parfait. 

C’était trop beau. C’était trop. 

 

-

 

Harry s’escrimait à rester professionnel, ne pas se lever. Ne pas aller toucher. Pourtant, Dieu seul sait comme il en avait envie, le bout de ses doigts le démangeaient atrocement. S’il avait pu, il aurait retiré sa veste au châtain, descendu légèrement le col de son t-shirt. Exposé un peu de peau. Harry n’en demandait pas tant, si ?  
Mais le bouclé ravala ses pulsions n’ayants pas lieu d’être, qui plus est, Louis n’était pas sobre. Loin d’en être là, même.  
Le bruit du frottement contre le papier s’arrêta brusquement lorsqu’Harry prit le temps de détailler le jeune étudiant devant lui.  
Les joues rougies, les yeux humides, cheveux en batailles, Louis était affalé de tout son long sur le canapé à présent.  
Et, en fait, Harry n’avait pas trop le droit de le dessiner en fin de compte. Il profitait pas mal de la situation là. Ce n’était pas éthique ce qu’il faisait, pas acceptable. Louis aurait très bien pu refuser s’il avait été sobre. Aurait surement refusé, d’ailleurs. 

Il penchait de plus en plus vers le côté psychopathe, là.

Harry laissa lascivement son dos rencontrer le dossier de la chaise. Le jeune homme fit craqué sa nuque, il n’avait pas battu d’un cil depuis que le mécheux s’était assis délibérément.  
Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà emmêlés. En y repensant, c’était putain d’inconscient, ce qu’il faisait là. Louis pourrait très bien s’en rappeler au matin, il ne voudrait surement plus le revoir, pauvre artiste fou qu’il le ramène de force chez lui pour le peindre. Harry était fou, c’est ce qu’il était. Depuis que Louis était entré dans son champ de vision, le bouclé s’en persuadait toujours un peu plus. L’adrénaline qui s’emparait de son être indécemment revigorante.  
Néanmoins, ne pouvant s’en empêcher, les orbes émeraudes retournèrent sur la silhouette avachie à quelques mètres de lui. Au même instant, Louis leva péniblement ses deux mains à ses yeux, si minuscules, si délicates. Le jeune garçon se les frottait distraitement, puis il bailla profondément, son regard lourd sur le visage obscurci du bouclé.  
Harry le regardait, le pinceau en suspend, à mis chemin entre la feuille et son torse. La pièce soudain extrêmement suffocante. Il déglutit, détaillant avidement le moindre de ses gestes. Il était adorable, plus qu’un garçon n’avait le droit de l’être. La joue du jeune artiste laissa entrevoir une fossette, sachant pertinemment que cette pensée, s’il l’exprimait à voix haute, extirperait forcement une réaction impulsive du châtain. 

Louis gesticula négligemment sur le vieux canapé, résolu à s’endormir, ayant vraisemblablement oublié où il se trouvait, chez qui, il se tenait. Cela n’avait plus d’importance à présent, il n’était plus dans le rue, le bruit de la soirée visiblement absent, ET sur un canapé. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Liam devait surement s’inquiéter, mais c’est lui qui l’avait laissé tomber pour rejoindre sa blondasse. Chatainasse. Bref. Liam pouvait attendre. Louis ne chercha plus à comprendre, et, fermant les yeux, se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil profond. 

-

Il avait agit par instinct. C’est ce qu’Harry se répéterait en boucle dès lors que cette nuit serait terminée. Mais là, c’était déjà trop tard. 

Debout devant la silhouette endormie, Harry se tenait crispé, le souffle irrégulier. Il ne se sentait plus lui même.  
Il laissa tomber le pinceau qu’il tenait dans sa poigne d’un geste brusque qui résonna dans l’ensemble de la vaste pièce obscurcie par la nuit. 

Lentement, d’une manière douloureusement délicate, Harry tendit sa main vers le visage plongé dans le sommeil. Il voulait toucher. Il voulait tellement toucher….le bout de son index frôla une pommette.  
L’entrée d’air au niveau de ses poumons se coupa, le temps se stoppa, l’index immobile au contact de l’épiderme. Il se rendit aveuglément compte qu’il avait franchi une barrière, qu’il ne pourrait plus s’arrêter, il n’y prêta même pas attention. Avide. Il s’abaissa à la hauteur du jeune châtain assoupi, à quelques centimètre, pliant ses jambes gigantesques de manière à se trouver accroupi juste en face de son visage.  
Louis avait le coin de la lèvre légèrement humide, le reflet brillant dans la nuit. Harry déplaça son index à la commissure de ses lèvres instinctivement, y passa son pouce bagué. Il essuya le léger résidu de salive, pendant plusieurs secondes. Sa bouche s’entrouvrit, plongé dans un monde au dehors du temps.  
Il était foutu, de toute manière, le bouclé y était déjà profond, alors il pouvait bien s’octroyer ce genre de choses.  
Brutalement, Harry réalisa que Louis était trop habillé. Sa raison n’était plus maitre de son corps alors que déjà son bras s’avançait vers la fin du t-shirt que portait le châtain. Harry se mordit la lèvre, et, lentement, releva délicatement le bout de tissu. Juste de quelques centimètres. La peau imberbe qu’il découvrit lui fit légèrement tourner la tête. Il se laissa tomber en avant, atterrissant sur ses genoux, la main en suspension. Il remonta le tissu jusqu’à ce qu’il aperçoive le petit creux de chair au milieu du ventre du plus jeune, alors seulement, jetant subrepticement un coup d’oeil à son visage toujours endormi, il laissa la matière cotonneuse à ce niveau-là. Évaluant minutieusement, goulument, chaque nouveau centimètre de peau exposé. N’y tenant plus, il ramena sa main, frôlant l’épiderme, y faisant s’ériger le léger duvet recouvrant la peau halée. Harry laissa glissa le bout de ses doigts sur le bas ventre exposé du jeune homme, planta son majeur dans le creux de son nombril, totalement subjugué par la délicatesse de cette partie du corps humain redécouverte à ses dépends. Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent, la respiration régulée de Louis berçant la fragilité du moment alors qu’Harry avait tout simplement cessé d’engouffrer l’air dans ses poumons. Il ne se concentrait plus. Il ne pensait plus. L’air autour de lui paraissait brûlant. Son front fiévreux. D’un geste délibéré, il plaqua sa large main sur la peau exposée à son regard avide.  
Un léger gémissement s’échappa de ses lèvres, qu’il s’empressa de mordre, lorsqu’il constata à quel point Louis était délicat. Sa main recouvrait l’ensemble de sa taille, posée au centre de la chair. Son pouce touchait la courbe légère de la taille du châtain alors que le bout de son majeur se courbait à l’opposé, sa main ressortant alors encore plus imposante qu’il la savait déjà être. Il émit un son gutturale alors, du plus profond de ses entrailles. 

À ce soudain changement, Louis parut frémir, alerté alors qu’endormi. Ce fut le signe au travers duquel le bouclé se força à s’écarter, retombant lourdement sur ses fesses. Sa main toujours en l’air, enflammée.  
Il jeta un dernier regard au châtain toujours allongé, les traits de son visages infiniment calmes, tel un enfant éreinté après une longue journée d’école à courir partout dans les jambes da la maîtresse.  
Son regard se rabattit comme électrisé sur la parcelle de peau toujours exposée au grand jour. Le regard du bouclé se voila légèrement, son coeur s’affolant. Il se releva rapidement, replaçant le fin t-shirt à sa place. Sans un dernier coup d’oeil par dessus son épaule, il fit demi-tour, s’engouffrant dans la sécurité de sa chambre. 

Il s’affala sur son lit, encore défait de la veille, les couvertures charbonneuses emplies du parfum trop fort de ses conquêtes des dernières semaines. 

Il ferma les yeux, essaya de regagner sa respiration. Sa main le picotait. 

Il avait l’impression de retourner en enfance, lorsque qu’il avait eu son premier orgasme. 

Les phéromones n’étaient pas les mêmes, mais dieu que la sensation lui était familière. Une boule de chaleur fermement implantée dans son thorax le faisait suffoquer. Il n’avait qu’une envie, se relever, aller réveiller le châtain, inconscient à seulement quelques mètres de lui..et peut-être..  
Pourtant, il mordit dans son oreiller, pria pour que le sommeil l’emporte avant qu’il ne ressorte faire une connerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laissez-moi des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire jusqu'ici, si vous avez des critiques qu'elles soient constructives ou non, ce que vous voudriez/attendez de voir par la suite :)
> 
>  


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La plateforme principale de l'histoire : http://youwontsee.skyrock.com

chanson : Jimmy - Moriarty ( Joachim Pastor & Roamin Dalman Remix ) = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjVNq7q8IbQ

 

Le jeune homme était complètement déboussolé. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Regardant autour de lui d'un geste mécanique, il inspira profondément. Il reconnaissait cet appartement. Cette baie vitrée imposante qui laissait les rayons traverser la vaste pièce lui martelait littéralement son pauvre crâne. 

 

Il avait déconné hier.  
Sortir, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Socialiser ? Les gens ne l'intéressaient pas. Les gens lui faisaient peur. Les gens étaient des hypocrites. Les gens... Louis ferma ses yeux, se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il n'avait pas besoin de laisser son âme amère avoir le dessus dès le matin. Avant, il voulait du café. 

 

Il se leva difficilement, marchant à pas feutrés jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvenait être la cuisine. Première étape : café. Café. Café. Il essaya tant bien que mal de faire marcher la satané machine. D'abord, délicatement, il tenta d'appuyer de manière incertaine sur plusieurs boutons. Échec cuisant. Au bout de dix minutes, il avait perdu patience, il avait besoin de son café et cette machine sophistiquée ne ressemblait en rien à la vieille cafetière que Liam avait ramené de chez ses parents. Louis n'était pas habitué. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui change ses habitudes. La routine, c'était bien, pas stressant, calme. Louis avait besoin de ça. Désespérément. 

 

Un raclement de gorge rauque le fit sursauter tellement fort qu'il se cogna la hanche au comptoir. 

 

— Ouch. 

 

Louis frotta sa hanche endolorie, complètement sonné. Il ne s'était toujours pas retourné vers l'endroit d'où le son s'était échappé. Il n'avait pas prit son café, il n 'était pas près à affronter le charisme étouffant du propriétaire des lieux tout de suite. Jamais. Jamais, ça lui convenait. 

 

— Fais voir. 

 

Le ton était catégorique.   
Louis n'eut même pas le temps de prendre conscience de la chaleur se propageant d'un vitesse folle dans son dos qu'il se faisait pivoter par deux mains puissantes sur ses côtes. 

 

Surpris, il porta immédiatement son regard plus haut, vers le visage d'Harry illuminé par les rayons du soleil. Une partie restée cependant cachée, comme il était de profil. Mon dieu, il était magnifique. Louis avait du mal à encaisser. Les cheveux ébouriffés sur son crâne comme s'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de sommeil, ses lèvres rosies du matin, et ses yeux....ses yeux d'un vert translucides ornés de pépites d'or éparpillées autour d'iris d'un noir de jais, plantés droit dans les siens. Louis déglutit, baissa la tête. Harry fronça les sourcils. 

 

— Montre. 

 

Sans attendre l'autorisation du mécheux, Harry souleva le coin du t-shirt couvrant la hanche gauche de Louis, comme si le geste lui était familier.   
Surpris, Louis se recula collant son dos au comptoir. 

—Non, c'est bon, je mettrai de la crème à mon appartement, j'ai pas mal. 

Harry le fixa de son regard intense, avant de faire claquer sa langue et de se retourner. 

—Comme tu voudras. 

Il se frotta la tête, habillé seulement d'un long t-shirt noir à manches longues et d'un boxer. Au moins, son torse était couvert. Louis avait entendu les rumeurs sur ses nombreux tatouages. Clairement, il n'aurait pas supporté la vue. Il ne savait plus faire. Il soupira légèrement. 

Pendant qu'Harry s'était focalisé sur son iPhone, Louis s'en retourna à sa besogne, essayant de faire marcher cette foutue machine hors-de-prix inutile. Il était à deux doigts de lui donner un coup, quand un rictus rauque émanant de derrière son dos l'interrompit. 

—Ce n'est pas drôle ! - sa voix comportait une teinte de désespoir. Il savait qu'il avait l'air pathétique, à s'acharner sur cette pauvre machine, c'est pourquoi il refusait de se retourner. 

Délicatement, il se sentit poussé vers le côté. Harry s'était détaché de son iPhone. De gestes parfaitement naturels, il prit deux tasses situées sur l'étagère du dessus et les déposa devant. Ses mouvements étaient fluides alors qu'il appuyait sur les boutons. 

—Tu ne veux pas aller t'asseoir à la table ? Il faut qu'on parle, je crois. 

Parler ? Louis ne broncha pas, et prit position docilement.   
Alors qu'il regardait le dos du jeune homme devant lui qui s'affairait, Louis réalisa qu'il n'était pas chez lui, qu'il n'était pas rentré avec Liam.   
Pourquoi n'avait-il pas suivit Liam ? 

Maintenant que le brun s'avançait avec les tasses, il se souvenait qu'il l'avait ramené. Il se rappela à quel point il avait était une nouvelle fois pathétique. Harry avait dû abandonner la soirée pour s'occuper de son cas en détresse tellement il devait avoir semblé lamentable. 

—Tu commences déjà à faire comme chez toi, et nous n'avons même pas commencé. - sa voix était rustre, malgré son sourire narquois. 

Louis sentit des frissons le parcourir. Il entoura la tasse de ses petites mains. 

—Je me suis réveillé et ... je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, je suppose. - gêné, il ajouta - excuse-moi. 

—Et si je ne veux pas t'excuser, tu ferais quoi pour te faire pardonner ? 

L'air de la pièce était entièrement plus lourd, tout à coup. Louis sentit sa respiration se bloquer, pourquoi s'amuser-t-il de lui à ce point ? N'avait-il pas nié catégoriquement ce côté relationnel lors de leur dernière visite ? Il pouvait insinuer tellement de choses... mais Louis avait l'impression qu'il insinuait exactement ce qu'il pensait..et venant d'Harry Styles...c'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Louis se faisait décidément beaucoup trop de films. Putain, qu'il était naif. Harry était beau. Harry aimait les filles.   
Sa gorge se resserra un peu. 

—Je pensais que tu aimais les filles. 

Alors qu'il vit les sourcils du bouclé s'arquer jusqu'à presque toucher sa chevelure, Louis sut qu'il avait encore agit trop vite, mal compris, comme d'habitude. Il ne l'insinuait ps comme ça, putain mais quel con il était parfois ! Harry le regarda un long moment, le silence pesant dans la salle alors que louis n'avait qu'une envie, partir, retrouver sa vie banale et déprimante.

 

— Oui, j'aime bien les filles. - Il rigola légèrement, les sons doux s'évaporèrent dans l'atmosphère. 

Il continuait de le toiser alors qu'il ajouta :  
— J'aime beaucoup les filles. 

Louis le regarda, un peu perdu, le regard émeraude le brûlait. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le plus grand se levait et s'avançait vers une petite pille de papiers entassés sur l'une des tables. 

—Tiens. 

Il le déposa un peu brusquement devant Louis, qui regarda la première feuille. Son visage pâlit.   
Sur le page de couverture, en calligraphie délicate était inscrit en majuscule : 

 

« Attestation de collaboration : M. Harry Styles ( contractant, artiste peintre ) et M. Louis Tomlinson ( cocontractant, sujet ). »

 

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses doigts se mirent à trembler légèrement alors qu'il tournait les pages. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture. 

 

C'était atrocement professionnel.

Comme si, déjà, Harry avait contacté son avocat afin de rédiger les clauses du contrat. Il tenait tellement à avoir Louis comme sujet qu'à peine une semaine après leur rencontre il en avait déjà pondu un contrat de ... 167 pages ! 

Sa vision devint légèrement flou. Il en avait marre de réagir comme ça, d'être fragile à ce point. 

Serrant ses points chétifs, il aspira un grand coup, et commença à lire sérieusement. 

 

-

 

Le contrat grand ouvert devant lui, Louis se redressa. 

 

— Tu l'as lu ? - poussa le bouclé immédiatement, se redressant de là où il était accoudé.

 

Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre alors qu'il avait attendu en silence que Louis lise le contrat qu'il avait lui-même rédigé, avec l'aide de deux des avocats réputés de New York. Il avait ses contacts. Il était juste parti se changer, enfilant le premier jean qu'il avait trouvé sur le sol de sa chambre. 

 

— Oui. - la voix de Louis semblait enrouée, après avoir passée près d'une heure dans un parfait silence. 

 

— Ok. Je vais avoir besoin de confirmation orale, tu comprends ? J'enverrai ensuite le contrat à mon agent, avec ta signature, ça te vas ? 

 

— Hum. 

 

Louis ne sentit pas le besoin d'utiliser des réponses cohérentes pour le moment. Plus il rendait la tâche difficile pour le bouclé, mieux c'était. Il n'était absolument pas sûr d'accepter. C'était gros. Mais pour un être comme Louis, c'était carrément sauter dans le vide. 

 

— Bien - Harry étira ses lèvres en un sourire, clairement au courant du jeu du mécheux - Tu vas pas rendre ça facile pour moi, je me trompe ? 

 

Pour toute réponse, Louis colla son sourire le plus innocent sur les lèvres, ses orbes bleues happant celles émeraudes du jeune artiste. Le souffle d'Harry se stoppa imperceptiblement. Il déglutit avant d'examiner lui-même le contrat posé devant lui. 

 

— Ok...bon. - il reprit son souffle, se racla la gorge - en échange de la disponibilité que je, euh, t'ôtes, vu que clairement ça va prendre pas mal de temps...

 

Louis haussa les sourcils. 

 

— Est-ce que tu veux une somme d'argent en échange de ton temps passé ici, Louis ? -trancha-t-il finalement.

 

— Non, si je le fais, ce sera volontairement. - Louis sentit ses joues s'enflammer au ton décisif qu'il avait employé. 

 

Harry entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, comme pour s'apprêter à parler, mais jugea apparement bon de ne rien dire puisqu'il la referma juste après. Il fixa Louis une nouvelle fois. 

 

— Je suis pas encore certain, mais je pense que ça va prendre pas mal de temps... on parle d'une exposition qui attirera peut-être des visiteurs à l'échelle internationale... tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de contre-partie ? 

 

— Je ne vois pas l'interêt...tant que ça ne gêne pas mes études, et mon travail... Je demande juste que tu ne cites pas mon nom dans les médias, si ça prend une telle importance. On...verra pour ça. 

 

Harry hocha la tête et griffonna rapidement sur le contrat, sourcils froncés. 

 

— Ok, donc, on parle de plusieurs types d'art, je vais te les énoncer, tu vas me dire si tu es d'accord pour me laisser les exercer sur toi, d'accord ? 

 

Quand Louis se contenta de lui retourner son regard, Harry continua. 

 

— Hum, ok, bon. Je. Tu me laisserais te dessiner ? - il s'humecta les lèvres, ses yeux retraçant légèrement les courbes de Louis, comme par réflexe. 

 

Louis portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille, il devait être en piteux état. Sentant le regard fiévreux que lui lança l'artiste, il serra les cuisses sous la table. 

 

— Je crois que c'est déjà fait, non ? 

 

— Oui. - il sourit, laissant entrevoir une fossette absolument dévastatrice - J'en ai besoin pour le contrat, tu comprends... Tu ... te photographier ? 

D'un coup, il apparut gêné, comme s'il avait déjà une idée précise de ce qu'il lui demanderait de faire s'il acceptait. Harry rougit, la couleur presque indécelable sur ses joues bronzées, il avait définitivement une idée claire. 

 

— Tout dépend. - Louis hocha les épaules, un air incroyablement enfantin sur le visage. 

 

Le brun déglutit. Il faisait un tel effort sur lui, en ce moment pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le peindre, c'était surhumain. Ses jointures étaient blanches à force de serrer ses mains, ses bagues s'incrustaient dans la chair tendre au creux de sa pomme. Peut-être pourrait-il même lui attacher les mains, cela contrasterait avec son apparence angélique. Tacherait un peu cette image trop propre. Wow. C'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Il devait se ressaisir. Surement avait-il besoin d'un autre café, clairement, il commençait à délirer.

 

— On verra ça plus loin, pour l'instant sur les grandes lignes... - Harry fixait le mur derrière l'épaule de Louis, il déglutit avant de continuer - tu me laisserais ? 

 

— Oui. 

 

— Et ... te peindre ? - Harry posa son stylo et plongea son regard intransigeant dans celui de Louis, c'est cette réponse qui l'intéressait le plus. 

 

Le mécheux sentit immédiatement qu'il avait la main, à ce moment précis. Il aurait voulu profiter de cet instant infiniment, de ce pouvoir éphémère qu'il disposait, assit sur cette chaise, les rayons du soleil qui transperçaient les nuages filtrant au travers de la baie vitrée sur le côté de la cuisine. 

Alors qu'il fixait le paysage de la ville, de profil, Harry le détaillait, il le savait au poids qu'il sentait sur chaque parcelle de son visage. Oui, il avait ce pouvoir là, maintenant. Il ne comprit pas entièrement pourquoi, mais sa poitrine se gonfla légèrement, le sentiment était si...grisant. 

 

Pour une fois. 

 

Il s'adossa de tout son long sur le dos de la chaise moderne, écartant légèrement les jambes, se voulant décontracté, essayant de retransmettre l'image parfaite qu'il imaginait dans sa tête. Le regard oppressant d'Harry suivit le mouvement, son être entier immobile, absorbé par l'être devant lui. 

 

— Je pense que c'était ce que tu fais le mieux, je me trompe ? 

 

— C'est un oui ? 

 

— Ce n'est pas un non. 

 

— Il faut que tu sois sûr, une fois que tu signes Louis, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Après il y a plusieurs agents à la clé. - Harry énonça sérieusement, les sourcils légèrement froncés à la manière d'un enfant qui ne supporte pas le refus ou l'échec.

 

— Tu rends ça tellement formel .. je commences à avoir peur de ce que tu caches derrière tes pinceaux, M. Harry Styles. 

 

Cela ne détendit pas l'atmosphère du tout, au contraire, Louis eut l'impression que celle-ci était devenue encore plus pesante. Il ne savait pas du tout d'où venait cette audace. Mais il est vrai qu'à ce moment, le contrat ouvert devant lui, un stylo à la main, il se sentait détenir un minimum de pouvoir. C'était nouveau...étrange. Harry, sa propre copie posée devant lui, était attentif au moindre de ses gestes. 

 

— Excuse-moi de ne pas prendre ça à légère. - le bouclé répondit d'un ton sec, ses doigts étaient crispés autour du stylo. Louis ne voulait pas être à la place de l'objet. 

 

— Oui ! OK ? Tah, tout a l'air tellement compliqué ! -Louis fit tomber sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise, il en profita pour rouler des yeux au plafond. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire, Harry lui faisait toujours un peu peur, quand même. 

 

Cependant, ça lui prenait la tête, ce contrat, un peu plus et il ne signerait pas. Louis était conscient qu'Harry commençait à être connu dans le domaine, et que beaucoup misaient sur lui. Mais cette matinée...après-midi commençait à le faire réfléchir. 

Et s'il commençait à réfléchir, Louis savait qu'il reviendrait sur sa décision. C'était de la folie, mais une part de lui était convaincue du contraire. Et pour une fois, le mécheux avait envie d'entendre cette part, la suivre, même. 

Alors il savait déjà que sa réponse serait positive dès lors qu'Harry lui avait proposé de le dessiner.   
Cependant, l'art, bien que Louis n'y connaisse pas grand chose, c'était quand même vraiment intime. Et le mécheux avait écarté ce mot de son registre depuis bien longtemps déjà...  
L'art, c'était choisir de s'exposer devant quelqu'un.   
Se mettre à nu. Littéralement. 

Est-ce que Louis s'en sentait capable? Devant Harry qui plus est? Il avait déjà eu un mal fou à se contrôler lea première fois... et dieu seul sait comment avait-il réagit la veille... Quand il y repensa, Louis sentit une boule chaude se former dans son thorax, ses poings se fermant durement, comment avait-il osé le dessiner dans son état le plus vulnérable? Il se souvenait maintenant...Putain, le mec en face de lui était un taré. 

 

Comment pouvait-il attirer autant de gens dans ses filets ? 

 

Ce n'était pas normal.

 

À cet instant précis, le bouclé croisa le regard du châtain, et ne le quitta pas des yeux. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, à la vue du léger creux qui s'approfondissait sur la joue du plus vieux, Louis se résolut à comprendre que oui, les gens lui mangeaient dans la pomme de la main parce qu'il était Harry. Un être fascinant, envoûtant, .. malsain. Le genre de personne qui t'absorbe et te broie dans la foulée. 

 

Pas le genre de personne auprès de laquelle Louis devrait s'approcher. 

 

Louis avait donné de ce côté là. Liam et Niall étaient désormais les seuls qu'il côtoyait parce qu'il voulait éviter de se mêler à ce monde. Ce n'est pas un monde pour lui. Il lui a fait trop mal. Ils lui ont tous fait trop mal.   
Louis ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, essayant d'éloigner les souvenirs si bien enfoncés au plus loin dans son esprit.   
Mais l'être humain est un être magnifique. Et ils ne s'en iront jamais les souvenir, ils ne se tarissent jamais. Ils ne s'effaceront pas de la même manière que Louis se souvient de sa famille quand il était enfant. La raison veut oublier mais l'esprit n'est pas de cet avis, et Louis en souffrait toujours un peu plus. Il s'est tellement recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il voyait bien les regards que ses deux meilleurs amis lui jettent régulièrement, mais il se disait que ça passerait. 

 

Et si ça ne se passait pas ? Louis ne préférait pas penser à cette hypothèse. 

 

— Tu me laisseras te toucher ? -la phrase trancha lourdement le silence, lourde.

 

Louis releva immédiatement la tête, choqué. C'était si brusque. Harry serrait toujours ses mains, les jointures légèrement blanchies sous le pression. Il regardait Louis en se mordant légèrement la lèvre d'anticipation. 

 

— Je te demandes pardon ? - Louis serra les mains sur son jean pour s'empêcher de faire une connerie, comme un arrêt cardiaque s'il ne maîtrisait plus son corps. 

 

— C'est une des choses les plus importantes pour moi. J'ai besoin du contact, c'est essentiel quand on veut donner quelque chose de réel. 

 

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Louis, traversant son corps entier. 

 

— Me toucher... comment ? - Louis énonça automatiquement, prudent. 

 

À son grand étonnement, Harry éclata d'un rire puissant qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Laissant Louis d'autant plus déconcerté pas cette réaction inattendue. 

 

Ce n'était pas un jeu pour Louis. 

 

Ce. N'était. Pas. Un. Putain. De. Jeu. 

 

Harry porta l'index de sa main droite à la bouche, celui orné de la bague en argent assez large, le coinçant entre ses dents. Il fixa encore Louis, un pétillement présent dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. 

 

— Pas comme ça, Louis. - sa voix était remplie de malice, tout d'un coup. 

 

Louis se sentit con, bien sûr qu'Harry n'insinuait pas le toucher sexuellement. Quel con de revenir toujours à cette hypothèse. Ses yeux fixaient le sol avec tellement d'insistance que le tapis aurait pu prendre feu sous la pression de son regard. Il n'osa pas lever ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux du jeune homme. Il préféra le confort des couleurs chaudes du tapis, des taches de café, de substances suspectes éparpillées entre la table et le canapé. La table usée en bois, signe qu'elle avait vécue beaucoup de choses, des milliers d'histoires à raconter. La tapis semblait confortable, Louis ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi, mais il avait la certitude que de nombreuses personnes avaient déjà dormit sur ce sol, le dos collé au tapis, le regard plongé dans les étoiles illuminant la nuit au travers de la vitre. Ce n'était pas très difficile à imaginer. Il enfonça la pointe de sa chaussure gauche dans l'épais tapis. 

Son attention se reporta sur la conversation qui se déroulait, cela paraissait tellement irréel. Lui. Chez Harry Styles, assis sur son canapé, buvant son café, lui proposant de le toucher. 

 

Et ça. 

 

— Si c'est nécessaire, c'est toi l'artiste .. - même lui sentit à quel point son ton semblait peu assuré, presque timide. Ça lui peinait vraiment de dire ça, Harry n'avait pas idée. 

 

— Bien. - Harry exhala. 

 

Louis se décida à détacher son regard du pauvre tapis pour examiner le bouclé. Il semblait visiblement soulagé, comme s'il avait attendu la réponse en retenant sa respiration. 

 

Le mécheux resta dans l'incompréhension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis encore une fois désolée de l'attente, je n'abandonnerai pas cette histoire mais les chapitres seront postés de manière irrégulière, je tiens à vous prévenir. 
> 
> Je trouve ce chapitre lent, mais il est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. 
> 
>  
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et j'aimerais beaucoup lire vos avis pour la suite ? J'en serais ravie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De retoooour !!! Hallelujah !! 
> 
> Toujours plateforme officielle de la fiction : http://youwontsee.skyrock.com
> 
> Surtout, surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, vous n'imaginez pas comme ça fait plaisir xx

Musique : Iron Sky — Paolo Nutini : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQzZk69P69E

 

— Écarte plus les jambes. Encore plus, fais-le. Voila, comme ça. 

L’objectif était fixé sur lui, une pupille brillante dans la salle immense et vide, directement pointée sur lui. 

Son coeur battait à une vitesse folle, ses sens en alerte. 

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, fixés obstinément sur le flash qui lui brulait la peau tant son intensité lui paraissait forte. 

Il transpirait, il le sentait, son souffle était saccadé, son torse fin se soulevant à toute vitesse. 

Il paniquait, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se sentait comme figé à cette chaise, ses jambes écartés, ses membres engourdis. 

Il ne distinguait même pas la silhouette à l’autre bout de ce flash. 

Son corps, nu. 

Ses mains, son seul refuge. 

Et Harry. Harry. Harry. 

— Enlève ta main, montre-moi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je veux te voir, Louis. 

Cette voix, infiniment rauque, tellement puissante, retentissant dans l’espace sombre. Le châtain n’était plus maître de ce qu’il se passait depuis bien longtemps déjà. Il ne l’avait jamais été, vraiment.

Harry tenait l’appareil, Harry avait toutes les cartes en main. Louis… Louis n’était que le sujet de ses oeuvres, le pantin de ses désirs. 

Louis ne portait aucun vêtement. 

Louis était seul.

Harry lui avait ôté la totalité de sa tenue dès lors qu’ils étaient entrés dans cet hangar qu’il avait loué pour la soirée. Les vêtements gisaient maintenant sur le sol, formant un amas disgracieux et désordonné dans cet espace immaculé. 

Fermant les yeux fort, Louis écarta sa main d’entre ses cuisses, la laissant pendre doucement le long de sa hanche, s’exposant alors entièrement. 

Son corps hâlé était totalement parcouru de frissons, son coeur battait à 100 à l’heure. 

Et Harry Styles, avec son objectif.

Harry Styles, le prédateur qui entoure sa proie, qui la sonde…l’a sondé depuis déjà bien longtemps. 

Harry Styles, totalement habillé.

Harry Styles, tout vêtu de noir, du haut de ses 1 mètre 80, le surplombant totalement. 

Harry Styles absolument maitre de la situation. 

Louis, entièrement submergé par l’émotion. 

La vision qui se trouble, deux points noirs qui commencent à encombrer son regard. 

La température de la pièce qui s’élève….cette chaleur qui l’entoure.

Louis, nu, dans cette fournaise.

Une main qui descend le long de sa hanche.

Un soupir chaud roulant le long de sa nuque, qui le brûle, le trouble encore plus. 

L’incertitude. 

Où sont-ils ?

Où est-il ? Le flash est tellement puissant, Louis a du mal à y voir. 

La présence d’Harry juste derrière lui, savoir que cet objectif est pointé droit sur lui, si près… et ne rien voir. 

Un doigt, glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. 

La respiration de Louis se faisant plus saccadée, son souffle venant à lui manquer. 

Une main qui glisse dans ses cheveux, prend possession de l’arrière de son crâne. 

La panique, qui le submerge tout à coup. 

— Calme toi… laisse toi aller. 

Un toucher, infiniment doux… des lèvres glissant le long de sa nuque… les sensations déferlant telles un raz-de-marée destructeur…. si fort…. 

Le toucher glissant d’une longue qui se faufile le long de sa nuque. 

La chaleur qui entre dans son corps…jusqu’à lui en tordre les entrailles. 

Sursautant, Louis se redressa dans son lit, les yeux écarquillés. Complètement bouleversé. 

Sa respiration était forte, il avait du mal à engouffrer de l’air dans ses poumons. Son corps entier était couvert de sueur, il était totalement sous le choc. 

Un rêve. Il avait rêvé. 

Louis mit quelque temps à se remettre de ses émotions, ça n’allait vraiment pas. Il toucha l’arrière de sa nuque machinaient, là ou quelques secondes auparavant il aurait juré ressentir….Louis empoigna ses cheveux de ses deux points fragiles, tirant fortement. 

De quoi venait-il de rêver au juste ? Il n’était pas bien dans sa tête, mon dieu. 

Tremblant, il se releva légèrement afin de se saisir de ses lunettes posées sur la petite table de nuit. Fébrilement, il tendit la main pour allumer la lumière et se dirigea, lentement, vers la cuisine de l’appartement. 

Il mit de l’eau à bouillir, difficilement, toujours sous le choc. 

Louis était assit en train de boire sa tasse de thé brulant, lorsque Liam déboula du couloir. 

— Je pensais bien tu t’étais réveillé. Encore une insomnie ? Raison habituelle ? 

Louis déglutit, prudent. Ne leva pas les yeux de là où ils étaient fixés sur la tasse logée entre ses deux mains délicates. 

— … Non. 

Liam le fixa de ses yeux doux, inquiets. 

— Non ? 

Louis leva les yeux, et de son regard fébrile, lui fit comprendre qu’il n’était pas prêt à aborder le sujet. Liam sembla mener une bataille intérieure pendant quelques instants, réticent à l’idée de laisser passer le sujet encore une fois. Il se doutait pertinemment que cela devait avoir un lien avec la nouvelle fréquentation de son meilleur ami. 

Il s’avança et attrapa un des tabourets en bois entourant la table à laquelle Louis était assis, pour se mettre aux côtés du mécheux. 

Il abandonnerait le sujet, pour l’instant. Liam n’aimait pas du tout ça, que Louis reprenne ses insomnies, il en avait déjà assez pâti jusque là pour qu’un connard arrogant lui fasse reprendre ses crises de paniques. 

— Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir en parler ? - s’enquit tout de même Liam, une ultime fois. Il savait déjà la réponse. 

— Liam, .. s’il te plaît. 

Louis rougit légèrement, haut sur ses douces pommettes. Il était encore plus beau dans cette espèce de transe engourdie de la nuit dans laquelle il était plongé. Fragile. Vulnérable. Doux. 

Envoutant. 

Liam cligna légèrement des yeux, essayant de se ressaisir. Louis. Louis. 

À vrai dire, Liam voyait bien, extrêmement bien même, ce que ce foutu Styles s’était soudainement mis à voir aussi. 

Louis était exceptionnel.

Il était sublime, d’une beauté fracassante mais aussi subtilement douce. Cependant, Liam aurait espéré avoir un peu plus de temps pour s’y préparer. En fin de compte, il savait que cela n’était qu’une question de temps avant que quelqu’un d’autre remarque Louis. 

Il n’était juste pas prêt. Il ne voulait pas que Louis ait à subir une nouvelle fois ce qui l’avait brisé auparavant. Liam inspira profondément, son cerveau brumeux essayant à tout prix d’éloigner les souvenirs désagréables liés au passé dévasté de son ami. 

Si Harry venait à jouer avec Louis…. 

— Liam ! 

Le brun fut sorti soudainement de ses pensées. Levant les yeux, il s’aperçut que Louis le regardait déjà, un air hésitant sur le visage. 

— Je voulais juste te dire que tu n’es pas obligé de rester tu sais, ça va. Je suis un grand garçon maintenant… quoi que vous en pensiez, tous. 

Louis rentra sa tête dans les épaules, paraissant plus vulnérable encore. Si seulement il se rendait compte de l’effet qu’il faisait sur les autres. Il allait se faire bouffer, un jour. C’était le rôle de Liam de le protéger. 

— Non c’est bon, je reste avec toi, crapule. 

Passant une main dans la frange cotonneuse du châtain, Liam lui ébouriffa les cheveux par la suite. 

— Je suis déjà réveillé, de toute façon. —Il échangèrent un sourire attendri — Je vais même aller me faire un petit café, et enchaîner avec mon entrainement. 

Le plus grand se leva, exécutant la démarche, prenant soin de prendre la poche de café ayant la plus forte intensité, se tenant devant la vieille cafetière rouge. Un cadeau de sa mère quand il avait déménagé à New York, le torse bombé par la fierté aux côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis. 

Liam était un sportif. 

Un boxeur, plus précisément. 

Il s’entrainait régulièrement, plusieurs fois par semaine. Étant jeune, il s’était souvent senti rabaissé par les autres, son apparence d’ours en peluche attendrissant le rendant souvent la rusée de ses soit-disant amis. L’idée de prendre du poids, ou plutôt d’en perdre et gagner en muscle lui sembla naturelle lors de son arrivée au lycée. 

Les cours de boxe suivirent instinctivement. 

Au lycée, la césure fut abrupte. Il avait dû s’habituer soudainement aux nouveaux regards, aux sourires…. aux touches aguicheurs. Très vite, sa vie avait changé du tout au tout alors que son corps continuait de gagner en hauteur de même qu’en muscles. 

Liam avait toujours été un gentil, renoncer à faire partie intégrante du groupe de football américain au lycée lui semblait nécessaire. Il avait rencontré Niall dès le début, son sourire jovial toujours plaqué sur le visage, qui lui avait présenté Louis… Liam ne les avait pas quitté, se jurant de protéger Louis alors que ce dernier commençait déjà à se retrancher sur lui-même. Il avait essayé de le protéger, et ne s’arrêterait probablement jamais. S’occuper de Louis était devenu aussi naturel que respirer pour Liam. Une seconde nature. 

Quand Styles était venu le voir, l’autre jour en amphi, Liam aurait cru à une blague, un pari que son groupe d’amis tous plus arrogants les uns que les autres lui aurait lancé. Il avait été intimidé, et s’apprêter à s’excuser quand le bouclé avait prononcé le nom de son meilleur ami. Il l’avait prononcé d’une telle manière que les dents de Liam en avait crissé, sa mâchoire contractée…. comme si Louis et lui se connaissent depuis toujours… comme s’il avait de quelconques droits sur son meilleur ami…comme si Louis lui appartenait. C’était totalement mal vu et insensé, surtout. 

Liam était resté bloqué sur place, complètement ahuri. 

Pour qui ce gars se prenait-il ? 

Automatiquement, il avait écouté ce que le bouclé lui avait dit, chaque parole émanant de sa bouche pulpeuse comme du miel s’écoulant d’une ruche en engloutissant tous les moucherons sur son chemin sans jamais s’arrêter. Sirupeuse, c’était le mot que Liam cherchait. 

Harry était indéniablement une personne charismatique, Liam croyait maintenant les rumeurs et ses sourcils se froncèrent. C’était la première fois qu’il se rendait compte d’Harry Styles. 

Il avait tendu la main machinalement, saisissant le papier que le plus grand ( combien mesurait-il ?!?! ) lui avait tendu fermement. Il avait hoché de la tête, bêtement, sans voix alors que la bouclé l’avait salué d’une manière extrêmement polie, avant de s’éloigner de lui à grandes enjambées, d’une démarche élégante qui faisait se retourner tout le monde sur son chemin. 

Une fois Styles parti, tous les regards s’étaient alors tournés vers Liam, planté comme un piquet, immobile, la main toujours tendue et ses doigts crispés sur le papier. 

Louis était arrivé, sortant Liam de sa transe, sa bouille encore endormie tellement adorable que le brun avait oublié l’échange l’espèce de quelques secondes. 

Il vit le regard de Louis quand il le lui raconta, ses pupilles pourtant si lumineuses s’assombrissant subrepticement, et Liam savait déjà qu’il devait se préparer au pire. 

C’était inévitable. Il protégerait Louis d’Harry Styles.

Celui dont tout le monde parlait. 

— 

 

Quand ils se retrouvèrent en cours tout les deux, les deux amis éclatèrent d’un rire nerveux simultané. Ils n’avaient pas beaucoup dormi, il faut dire.   
Louis et Liam rejoignirent Niall qui les attendait en cours de méthodologie, un cours aussi chiant qu’il en avait l’air. 

— Bonjour à tous! - Mme Tetcher, un professeur prestigieux reconnu surtout pour ses travaux en Angleterre, à l’allure assez stricte s’exclame d’une manière enjouée en entrant dans la petite salle. 

Les trois amis se jetèrent un regard interrogateur. Mme Tetcher n’était jamais enjouée. 

— Aujourd’hui l’université à une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer - reprit-elle. Un de nos étudiants à pour la première fois de l’histoire de cette université fait la une du Washington Post ! Je suis sûre que vous le connaissez tous, il s’agit du brillantissime Harry Styles ! 

Cette dernière paraissait tout à fait excitée par la nouvelle, son sourire normalement crispé exposant pour la première fois de l’année des dents pointues tachées par l’accumulation de nombreuses de tasse de café, résultat d’une carrière accomplie. 

Liam fixait Louis, jaugeant sa réaction. Le mécheux jouait avec son stylo, feignant l’ennuie total. Sa mèche tombait sur son visage, bloquant les yeux du châtain au regard scrutateur du brun. Niall s’en foutait royalement alors que toute la classe semblait prendre en intensité si le volume de murmures chuchotés qui avait considérablement augmenté entre les étudiants en était l’indication. 

Une fois la classe ayant accueilli la nouvelle, la professeure fouilla quelques secondes dans son cartable en cuir usé pour en sortir une revue déjà froissée par un nombre de relectures multiples. 

— Je laisse la revue ici, pour ceux que ça intéressent. Je vous en parle notamment pour l’éloquence dont M. Styles a fait preuve lors de son interview. Cela ne vous ferait pas de mal de vous en inspirer, surtout pour quelques uns. - conclut-elle en faisant glisser son regard de manière dédaigneuse vers plusieurs cibles qualifiées qui se recroquevillèrent sur elles-mêmes. 

Louis roula des yeux, bien sûr. Et non pas parce qu’il avait fait allusion à l’université dans laquelle il étudiait… quelle belle bande d’hypocrites. 

-

Le cour sembla ne jamais se terminer, Louis ne tenait plus en place. Alors qu’il voulait se convaincre qu’il n’en avait absolument rien à faire, de ce que pouvait bien dire ce foutu journal, Louis ne pouvait s’empêcher de vouloir désespérément se saisir de cette foutue revue couverte de papier glacé. De quoi parlait-elle ? A quoi faisait-elle allusion ? Où Styles avait encore été aperçu ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? 

Le cerveau de Louis raisonnait de pensées si fortes qui ne faisaient que se multiplier et il en perdait presque la tête. Il sentait les yeux anxieux de Liam sur lui, il avait senti la main de son ami se poser au creux de son dos plus tôt, comme si c’était habituel. Louis voyait clair en son jeu, il savait que son meilleur ami devait surement s’inquiéter pour lui. À vrai dire, Louis s’inquiétait aussi pour lui-même. 

Depuis seulement quelques jours, il avait l’impression Styles était partout autour de Louis, il était omniprésent. 

Présent mais inaccessible, indescriptible, indéterminable, insondable.

Louis devenait fou. Il fallait qu’il jète un oeil au plus vite. 

Seulement, quand enfin les deux heures de cours arrivèrent à leurs fins, Louis ne fut pas aussi chanceux. Tout le monde se rua de manière simultanée vers le bureau du professeur. Ignorant la main de Liam autour de son poignet il s’était levé d’un coup, sa tête légèrement étourdie afin essayer d’arriver le premier au bureau. Il était agile, et pouvait aller vite quand il le voulait. Quand il était intéressé, déterminé. 

Cependant, il se rendit compte que se placer au dernier rang parce qu’un cours est insupportable peut parfois le porter à désavantage. Il se trouvait désormais devant le bureau, certes, mais les étudiants devant lui lui bloquaient complètement la vue, il n’avait aucune chance. Même sur la pointe des pieds, il n’y arriverait pas. 

Soupirant fébrilement, Louis remis sa mèche en place, faisant glisser les manches de sa veste jusqu’au bout de ses doigts, se sentant plus réconforté. Il senti un bras entourer ses épaules et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard lumineux de Niall. 

— Bon c’est pas tout les gars, mais je crève la dalle moi. À la bouffe ! 

Sans plus un mot, le mécheux se senti poussé en avant, vers la porte. Regardent une dernière fois derrière lui pour s’apercevoir que tout le monde était agglutiné et que la prof semblait perdue dans ses baratins montrant fièrement du doigt quelque chose posé sur le bureau, Louis s’avoua vaincu et se laissa tirer jusqu’à l’espace restaurant de l’immense université. 

Oh, New York. 

-

Harry était étendu de tout son long sur le matelas, une cigarette reposant négligemment entre ses lèvres. Les cendres s’étaient accumulées au bout du cylindre, menaçant dangereusement de se laisser tomber sur le visage pensif. 

Un exemplaire du Washington Post reposait sur le sol, jeté sur à côté du matelas. Harry n’avait pas bougé depuis une bonne heure maintenant, ses yeux ténébreux fixés sur le plafond immaculé s’élevant bien haut dessus de lui. Son t-shirt noir remontait le long de son ventre musclé, laissant les rayons du soleil transperçant la fenêtre réchauffer une partie de peau halée. 

Harry se sentait lassé. Le Washington Post avait bafoué complètement la raison de sa venue à l’exposition auquel il avait assisté avec Cara il y a quelques jours de cela. 

Un paragraphe sur l’exposition. 

Un paragraphe. 

C’est tout ce que la rédaction avait accordé à ces artistes prometteurs, choisissant plutôt de donner non pas seulement une double page à Harry mais aussi une putain de photo de couverture dans laquelle il est affiché, aux côtés de Cara, son bras passé dans le creux de ses reins. 

Harry se rappela de la cigarette qui se consumait entre ses lèvres au moment où il senti les vibrations de son portable à ses côtés. D’un geste machinal, il la plaça dans le creux du cendrier, afin d’éviter de l’éteindre alors qu’il décrochait son téléphone à la vue du nom de son agent affiché sur l’écran de verre. 

Il soupira tout en laissant son pouce bagué glisser sur la vitre pour décrocher. 

— Quoi. 

— Ah et bien bonjour à toi aussi Harry ! Belle matinée aujourd’hui tu trouves pas ? Figure-toi que Nick m’a amené dans ce resto tu sais celui que tu aimes bi-

— Raaah accouche Dylan !

— Nerveux dis-moi, okay ça fais un bail mais je vais faire vite ne t’en fais pas. Quand est-ce que tu comptes ramener ta personne à l’agence ? Tu sais le nombre de choses qu’on doit aborder, c’est pas sérieux on t’attend tous ici et en plus en m’ignorant tu me payes pour rien mais ça je sais que tu le sais. 

Harry tiqua. 

— Tu sais très bien la seule chose importante que l’on doit aborder.

— En effet, et justement. C’est pas rien ce dans quoi tu te lances pour cette expo, Harry. T’as 21 ans et t’as le monde à tes pieds, alors ne va pas tout foutre en l’air. 

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se contracter, ses doigts serrant plus fort le téléphone porté à son oreille. 

— Je sais ça. Mais là crois-moi ce sera encore mieux que toutes les autres. 

— Comme à chaque fois. 

— Oui. - Harry esquissa un sourire fier seul dans sa chambre. 

— OK. Tu viens à l’agence et on parle, je suppose que tu as déjà contacté tes avocats ? 

— …il a déjà signé le contrat. 

— Mais putain Harry ! Tu sais très bien que tu dois me contacter avant bordel ! Je va-  
— Je viendrai t’inquiètes. J’avais autre chose en tête en ce moment. 

— Oui, j’ai vu ça d’ailleurs je dois te féliciter pour avoir fait la une du WP, je n’en attendais pas autant. Sérieux, je suis bluffé, mais encore une fois comme toujours. Et Cara, quelle beauté, tu te fais vraiment pas chier! - Dylan éclata d’un rire gras à l’autre bout du téléphone, ce qui ne fit qu’augmenter l’énervement d’Harry. 

Il se concentra, remettant son t-shirt en place. 

— Au fait… je sais que c’est loin d’être ton rôlee, crois-moi, mais j’ai une requête à te demander. Tu pourrais chercher le numéro de quelqu’un pour moi ? Il étudie à mon université. 

Il pria pour que Dylan ne fasse pas le rapprochement, il ne voulait pas encore de toutes ces questions envahissantes qu’il devrait inévitablement affronter. Pas pour l’instant. 

— Tu te fous de moi Harry, même si je sais que tu te crois seul la plupart du temps, je préfère te rappeler que vous êtes plusieurs milliers à étudier là-dedans. 

Harry soupira longuement, portant deux doigts à sa tempe gauche, la massant lentement. 

— Je sais. S’il te plaît. 

Il entendit un râle ronchon s’échapper de la bouche de son manager, il allait céder. 

— Tu fais chier hein. C’est bien parce que tu démerdes bien mets-toi ça dans le crâne. Aboule le nom. 

Harry ouvrit ses yeux, deux orbes dangereuses se fixèrent une nouvelle fois sur le plafond, laissant apparaitre une determination imperturbable. 

D’un son rauque, les mots s’évaporent de sa gorge, comme un filet de fumée embrumant son cerveau instantanément. 

— Louis. Louis Tomlinson. 

Les mots prononcés volèrent dans l’air de sa chambre, disparus pour toujours dans le néant. Harry voulait les retenir, à la manière d’un secret gardé au plus profond de son torse. 

— Considère ça ta récompense. Je te rappelle. 

Il le salua et laissa glisser son iPhone hors de sa main gigantesque. 

Alors seulement, dans cette chambre, au beau milieu d’un Brooklyn en effervescence, le jeune homme se laissa sourire. 

Un rictus le sortit soudainement de sa torpeur brumeuse. 

— C’est qui ce mec ? 

Soudainement, Harry se releva. Tournant la tête vers l’entrée de sa chambre deux pupilles directement dirigées vers une silhouette accoudée d’une manière nonchalante à l’embrasure. Un sourire narquois se dessinait sur des lèvres parfaitement dessinées. 

— Bordel Malik tu peux pas frapper comme tout être humain normal ?! 

— J’ai les clés, c’est pas pour rien. -le brun lui répondit, arrogant. 

Harry le regarda, fou de rage à la fois d’avoir été pris au dépourvu et se sentant trahi alors qu’il était dans un état vulnérable. Il détestait ça. 

Dirigé par une poussée soudaine adrénaline, il se souleva d’un même geste assuré et se jeta sur son meilleur ami. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde pour riposter, tout deux se lançant dans un combat brutal complètement insensé. 

Des putains d’ados. 

Des putains d’ados remplis d’hormones jusqu’aux os. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient allongés sur le tapis, dans le salon, Harry sur Zayn, une main autour de sa gorge, serrée légèrement, juste pour l’effet théâtral quand le métisse brisa la lutte charnelle pour lui jeter un regard pétillant de malice, ses yeux parfaits illuminés. 

— J’en ai de la bonne. On teste et tu m’expliques pourquoi j’ai rien compris à ce que je viens d’entendre.

Harry relâcha sa prise sur le jeune homme basané, soupirant tout en remettant ses boucles déchaînées en place. 

— Tu vas trouver ça insensé, et stupide. 

Le bouclé se relava sans aucune difficulté, son souffle toujours aussi calme. Il offrit sa main au jeune homme toujours allongé sur le tapis, un air mesquin plaqué sur son visage sans aucun défaut. 

— Tout ce que tu fais est insensé et stupide. 

L’instant suivant, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient de nouveau sur le tapis. 

Il avait raison. 

Tout ce que faisait Harry était complètement insensé. 

Le bouclé le savait pertinemment. 

Mais jamais, même dans les recoins les plus sombres de son âme amère, le bouclé se laisserait-il s’avouer qu’au fond, c’était parce qu’il n’avait aucun but. 

Aucune raison d’être. 

-

Louis frotta ses yeux, surpris par la vibration soudaine de son portable qui venait de briser le silence de la nuit. 

Aujourd’hui, 00:45 AM 

Je vais dessiner tes yeux, je crois. 

Bonne nuit, HS


End file.
